Shackled Salvation
by WannaBeNinja
Summary: Tanaka Natsuki, who is she, why is she under Orochimaru's ruling, and why has she been 'given' to Sasuke? SasukexOC ON HOLD
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer **- I don't own any of the guys and girls from Naruto. However, Tanaka Natsuki is all mine to bend and mold!

Another story -sigh- I don't know when to stop do I?  
_**The title is subjected to change, I'm not too thrilled with this one.**_  
Sasuke isn't even **NEAR **my favorite Naruto Character!  
_Don't ask, OOCness is possible..._  
Sasuke is messed up in the head, there's no telling how he'd act in ANY SITUATION!  
_(Probably will not follow full storyline of the anime/manga)_  
**That's all...**

* * *

_"You're going to be okay." A girl pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in them. "You're going to be fine." Her voice came out in a shaky whisper. "They are going to find you, everything is going to be alright." She bit her lip refusing to let the tears of fear fall from her eyes. They had to be coming to find her…_

_**Chapter One**_

Tanaka Natsuki stretched her arms above her head and yawned when she woke up that particular morning. Even if nightmares plagued her every sleeping moment it no longer bothered her. It was sad how the teenage girl had become accustom to the terrifying dreams that's always popped into her mind at night. She rolled her shoulders as she climbed out of the bed. It wasn't a big deal though, her blocking out the horrible night terrors, others had the same problem. And some of the others were far worse off than herself. For some odd reason their _leader_ had taken a liken to the girl. At first she had been terrified to learn that fact, she had heard horrible things of the man. Yet, even though he was extremely creepy, he never laid a hand on her.

She heard a knock on her door and then it opened without her saying a word. The knock was only a ruse, the person who entered had every right to come and go has he pleased. Honestly the girl was rather surprised to see the man, "Natsuki." He greeted lightly with a nod of his head. She did the same and waited for further instructions. "He'll see you in an hour, in his main quarters." She nodded and the male turned to leave.

The girl quickly showered and dressed, she was well ready before the hour time limit had been up. She frowned down at the two thin metal like bracelets that surrounded both her wrist. Sighing she left her room and started towards the main rooms, better early than late. She felt her hands tremble as she walked the silent hallways, it had been almost three years since she had last seen her _leader_. She gulped as she stood outside of the door and knocked softly, waiting for instructions from the other side.

Would he still like her or would she be tossed in the cells with the others? Her hands were held tightly in front of her in a very childlike manner.

"Come in." The hissing voice said from the other end, and she did what she was told.

She bowed once she entered, and kept her eyes lowered even when she straightened again. "Good morning, Orochimaru-sama. It's good to see you well." Her voice was low and sweet even if she wasn't trying to be.

The snake like male grinned as he looked at the girl from his seat across the room. "Ah, Natsuki…" He rumbled sadistically. She suppressed a shiver of fear at the sound of her name from his lips. "Come in further, child." She took a few more steps into the room then stiffened. She felt another presence, one she didn't notice when she first entered. Seeing the girl freeze the snake mans grin widened. "You haven't lost your touch I see." He said pleasantly.

Natsuki gulped again in fear, she knew her _leader _could probably smell the fear leaking off of her but she couldn't help it. There were _two_ strong ninja in the room with her. She resisted the urge to lift her head and fearfully search the room for the other being. "Is there some way I could offer my assistance Orochimaru-sama?" The man watched her silently for a few more minutes before nodding and motioning for the hidden guest to emerge from the darkness.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke." Natsuki felt her eyes widened and her head snap up to stare at the young man in front of her. He barely spared her a glance. "You will accompany him for the duration of our stay here."

The voice of the older male knocked her back into the meek roll she played whenever in his presence. Looking back to the floor she bowed again. "Of course Orochimaru-sama." With that being said the snake like man stood, dismissing the girl and informing her to show the young Uchiha to his sleeping quarters. Turning to the younger male she lowered her voice, if possible. "This way Uchiha-sama." She turned and the boy followed her with his arms firmly across his chest.

Natsuki quickly walked through the hallways of the underground hideout. She seemed to know the layout like the back of her hand, because she didn't pause once as she turned corner after corner. A loud bang came from inside one of the doors they passed and her body jumped. She glanced over at the door glad to see the numerous locks still closed tightly.

"Pretty, pretty Tanaka-chan." Said a deep voice from the other side of the door. "With such pretty, pretty screams." Her body shook as she began walking again, this time much faster than before.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow when the girl stopped. Then followed her gaze to the door, the sound of the voice made him frown but he just huffed in annoyance. He was about to voice his annoyance at her for not showing him his room, when she began walking away. He followed her silently before she came to another stop in front of another wooden door. He watched as her hand reached out and turned the handle. His eyes catching the metal rings around her wrist.

Natsuki opened the door and stepped aside, allowing the male to go in first. She followed in after him and closed the door behind them. "I hope it suits you." She said meekly looking towards the ground.

Sasuke walked around the room briefly looking at the items in it. It wasn't the most luxurious room, but it would do. It had a large bed on the far wall, a small dresser and a bookshelf half full of old scrolls. On the left wall was another door that led to a bathroom with a standing shower stall, a toilet and a sink. After his once over he turned back to the girl and his eyebrow jumped up again.

His eyes roamed over her quickly. Her long blonde hair was still slightly damp and was pulled out of her face on the left side by a shining green clip. She was on the short side and she was thin, but not sickly. Her skin was pale and he doubted she saw the sun much, not like he was one to talk. He couldn't tell the color of her eyes because she refused to look at anything but the ground.

Natsuki shifted nervously under the gaze of the handsome boy. She bit her lip and tucked her falling hair behind her right ear. She felt her stomach doing flip flops when he finally spoke. His voice deep and smooth.

"Why are you still here?" He asked coldly.

She wanted to run, he was oozing aggravation and power. He was probably scarier than Orochimaru, even if he wasn't creepier. "I…" She stuttered and took a step back. "I'm suppose to make sure you are comfortable and…" Her face heated up causing a nice blush to fan over her cheeks. "And provide company if you so wish it." Her voice was low and sad, like she hated to admit that fact. Who wouldn't hate it? She was basically being used as a whore, and it would be her first time bedding another.

Slightly shocked at her answer, he smirked and took a few steps till his was inches away from her. He put his hand under her chin and tilted it upwards, yet her eyes still refuse to look at him. "So you're just another one of his _whores_." The word seemed like venom as he spit it from his mouth.

Natsuki lifted her eyes and glared into deep black pools. "I am not." She spat back, it was true, she had never even been touched, not even by the snake like man. Sasuke took in the green orbs that glared at him with growing hatred. "Even if I were, it's not like you would have any room to talk."

Growling Sasuke pushed the girl away from him and towards the door. "Leave." Natsuki stumbled backwards before regaining her balance and gladly leaving the asshole to himself.

**:**

Natsuki grumbled lightly under her breath as she walked from the kitchens with the tray in her hands. A few of the woman in the compound had been voicing their jealousy that she had gotten the task of tending to the new _hunk_. She would have gladly allowed any of them to tend to him, he was an ass and she was only doing this because she feared what her _leader_ might do if she disobeyed him.

Fear of the lower levels of the compound far surpassed her annoyance with the black haired wonder boy. She arrived at the door, shifted the tray so she could knock and waited for an answer. When she got none she knocked again a little harder. Still no answer, she bit her lip and slowly opened the door.

She peeked into it seeing mostly darkness. Finally her eyes adjusted and she saw a body on its side sleeping in the bed. She frowned and pushed the door open, then closed it with her hip. "He gets to sleep in late." She grumbled quietly and nearly dropped the tray when he spoke back.

"I didn't give you permission to enter." She turned her head and found two red eyes staring at her from the bed. She sat the tray down on the small table and took a deep breath.

"Forgive me, Uchiha-sama." Her meek voice back in place as she began to fix the tray up in the dark. "I was ordered to bring you breakfast, and remind you of your training this morning." She jumped out of her skin when she felt him behind her. She didn't even feel him leave the bed.

Sasuke looked down at the top of the girls head. He could kill her, easily. The whore, as he dubbed her, was beyond disrespect when she entered his room. He was sure Orochimaru wouldn't hold it against him. His eyes caught a slight glow under the sleeves of her shirt. Natsuki seemed to noticed as well and pulled her sleeve down over the lightly blazing metal bracelet. "If that's all you need Uchiha-sama. I should get back to my duties."

Sasuke tilted his head slowly stalking around the girl. His arm crossed across his chest he watched her shift nervously, he rather enjoyed her nervousness. "Aren't I your duty?" He questioned with a smirk. Natsuki wanted to curse under her breath but reframed from doing so. She gritted her teeth and tried to not say anything that would anger him, like she had yesterday. He had not complained to Orochimaru that time, but who was to say he never would.

"Of course Uchiha-sama." Her fingers twisted tightly into her shirt. "Is there anything you desire, that I could provide for you?" Before she could even finish the sentence she felt herself flying through the air. She yelped quietly when her back hit the bed and she bounced on it lightly. Sasuke was on top of her in a flash pinning her arms to the bed.

"Whatever I desire?" He asked as he leaned down licking the shell of her ear. "So you_ are _a whore. Are you at least a good whore?" He taunted right into her ear. He allowed his hands to roam under her shirt and his knee forcibly spread her legs.

Natsuki stared wide eyed at the ceiling she tried to think of anything but what was happening. It didn't matter to her that the male above her was handsome, or that he was _the _Uchiha Sasuke. She bit her lip as he shifted above her, she couldn't help it and she felt the few tears she'd been trying to hold back roll down her cheek.

The boy felt wetness against his cheek and he pulled his head back to see what it was. He froze at the sight below him. 'She's crying?' He thought in confusion. 'Whores…don't cry….'

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and it flew open, flooding the room with bright lights. "Sasuke-kun, time for training." Kabuto stared at the scene before him. "Well, I'm not sure if he will let you use that as an excuse." The psychotic doctor said amused by the events.

Without a word to the girl and only a glare at Kabuto, Sasuke climbed off of her and stood at the edge of the bed staring down at her oddly. Shrugging his shoulders he turned on heel and left the room. Kabuto spared a tiny glance back at her before he closed the door, leaving her in darkness again.

Natsuki curled up on the bed and buried her face in her hands. She was crying softly, praying that the boy didn't mention her reaction to the snake man.

**:**

Kabuto kept in step with the Uchiha as he stalked down the hallway. As they neared the training grounds Kabuto glanced over at the younger boy. "Be more gentle with Natsuki, she's never been used before." He chastised lightly. "We don't want you to break her before we get her full usage, now do we." Sasuke felt a unfamiliar emotion shoot up his spine. Was it shock, maybe it was pity? He turned to the specks wearing male.

"She's not used?" He questioned lightly rather surprised that she was given to him. Kabuto shook his head no, smirking like a crazy man.

"She's been here for years, just never been _tainted_. It's much better to have them soak in the fear, not knowing when or how." He answered sadistically. "Plus, her abilities are not yet matured. So it would be stupid to use her as a lab rat now." Sasuke just stared as the man. Kabuto shrugged his shoulders and walked away, leaving the younger male to get to his training.

After the session Orochimaru went to leave but stopped and turned to the younger man. "Does Natsuki not suit you?" He asked in all seriousness. "If you wish for another just send her to my chambers."

Sasuke saw a brief flash of the girls teary face and fought back the urge to snap at his 'teacher'. "She will do fine." He mumbled leaving the older man in the room, smirking back at him.

**:**

Sasuke stalked back to his room with his mind whirling. 'Why did I not want her to be given too Orochimaru? What were those _abilities_ Kabuto spoke of?' He threw his door open planning on a hot shower and rest.

Natsuki jumped into the air in surprise when the door flew open. "Jesus hell!" She yelled not realizing who it was that opened the door. Sasuke went from annoyed to confused in a matter of seconds.

"Why are you in here?" He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her. 'This girl has two personalities.'

Natsuki was too busy trying to slow her heart down to remember to be the good little slave girl. "Do you always have to scare the shit out of people!" She glared up at him. "And that glare doesn't do anything buddy! I've been in front of the snake bastard when he was in his sadistic mode and Kabuto…" Suddenly her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes flew open. 'Oh no!'

Sasuke smirked and walked completely into the room, closing the door behind him. "Well, well, well…" He walked over to the girl and circled her with an amused glare.

Her whole body began to tremble as she shook her head. Trying to tell herself she didn't just say such things about the boys teacher. She was going to be killed, if she was lucky enough that is. "I'm…I'm so sorry…" She managed to whisper out hoping there was a small chance he wasn't as cold hearted as everyone said.

Sasuke frowned when he saw the visible emotional breakdown the girl was having. And for some reason it didn't bode well with him. He didn't even bother wondering what she was so afraid of. Any normal person would be terrified by the creepy man that owned her. Suddenly his eyes were brought to the two thin metal bracelets around her wrist. Before he had seen them glowing lightly but now they were burning brightly.

He was kind of memorized and reached out to touch the slim red glowing rings. Just as his fingers grazed the bracelets surface, Natsuki let out a shrill scream and her legs buckled under her. Her head felt light and suddenly she was engulfed in blackness. Instinctively, Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground. Keeping his eyes on the bracelets he watched as they slowly faded back to the normal silver state. Grunting in annoyance he plucked the tiny girl up and dropped her on his bed. There was a knock on the door and it flew open.

"Oh my, is everything okay! I heard a scream!" Sasuke turned a sharp glare unto the intruder and the woman froze in her spot.

"Get.Out!" He growled out and the woman didn't think twice before turning and quickly closing the door. His eyes went back to the figure in his bed, he watched her for a few minutes, wondering if she would wake up. Soon after she curled onto her side and snuggled into the covers below her. He couldn't help but smirk, seems she'd be asleep till morning. Sighing in annoyance he turned on heel and headed to the shower. This was going cause to be more problems than he wanted.

* * *

Well, I said DON'T ASK!  
Go read better stories...  
Like **SweetYuya **or **angil **stories!  
**Bleach**, _Naruto _and Hellsing goodness in those.  
-nodnod-  
**NOW off you go!**  
_Shoosh!_  
-waves hand to shoo you off-

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer **- I don't own any of the guys and girls from Naruto. However, Tanaka Natsuki is all mine to bend and mold!

**Hmmmm, since you all seemed to like it...**  
Here is more Natsuki & Sasuke goodness.  
_Hope I did them justice!_  
-wiggles around-  
Got's to go write some for me bleach stories and such!!  
Off I go!!

* * *

_The small girl shivered in the darkness. "Why aren't they coming?" She whimpered, clinging to the front of her tattered shirt. "Can they not find me?" She heard, rather than saw the door open. Light filtered in, causing her to raise her hands and guard her eyes. A shadowy figure stepped in, and the girl couldn't make out it's face._

"_So, you're the Tanaka heir?" Said a cold, hissing like voice. Natsuki shrunk back, trying to meld herself into the wall. The man stepped closer, crouching down in front of her. She could see the pale skin and reptilian like eyes staring at her. "No one is coming to save you."_

_**Chapter Two**_

Natsuki curled into her warm bed and sighed happily. Her arms wrapped snuggly around her huge teddy bear. 'Wait…' Her hand gently clenched and unclenched around the material in her hand. Gulping she didn't dare open her eyes. 'I don't remember having a teddy bear…'

Her _teddy bear_ cleared his throat and she finally peeked out of one sleepy eye. "Good morning, Uchiha-sama." She whispered quietly still holding tight to the boy beside her. His black eyes looked uncaring as they lowered to her arm around his torso. Squealing lowly she snatched her arm back, as if he was burning. "I'm…I…" She slid out of the bed and stood at the edge. "Well, umm…" Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and got comfortable again. Fidgeting with the front of her dress she tried to hide the blush and remember what she was suppose to be saying.

"Just get me breakfast." He grumbled into the pillow. Natsuki looked up in surprise and smiled lightly.

"Of course, Uchiha-sama." She walked to the door stopping and turned around. "Would you like me to wait another hour or so, so you can rest more?"

Sasuke sluggishly picked his head up and glared at the girl. 'Oh, the rumors that will spread.' He smirked to himself as he took in her messy clothing and bed head. He figured he'd give her time to change and shower. And no it had nothing to do with the fact that he wished to sleep more. "Yes, now get out." He growled though he was slightly pissed when the girl smiled happily at him and left the room. 'Stupid girl.' He thought burying his head back into the pillow.

Many of the older woman and servants in the halls looked at her in slight envy. Natsuki hummed a small tune as she nearly skipped back to her room. Though she was only happy to of had a good nights sleep, others thought her mood was for a complete different reason. A far from innocent reason.

**:**

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Natsuki was making her way to the kitchen when she was pulled aside. "Kabuto-sama!" She nearly squealed as he pulled her to a stop.

The medical ninja smiled a sickly smile at her. "Natsuki, Orochimaru-sama would like to see you." His hands glided down her arm, fingers lingering on her hip.

Gulping, Natsuki tried in vain to ignore the closeness of his body. Her own body gave a almost painful chill and she stepped away. "I…I have to bring Uchiha-sama his breakfast." She said submissively, hoping that the male would take the hint and leave her be.

Kabuto's smile only grew into a smirk as he saw her reactions to his touch. "Hmm, you will see Orochimau-sama first. Come now." He put his hand around her waist and led her to the snake mans quarters. She bit into her bottom lip, almost until she would bleed, as she stood and waited to be let into the rooms. She wanted to cry, and run to hide under her bed. Then she realized how bad of an idea that was. It was dark under her bed, darkness was the worst place she could hide. Darkness housed the evil, she knew it, and was only proved correct when she was beckoned into the room.

The door opened and the light that come with it was the brightest thing in the room. There were candles lit, flickering their lights on the wall and ground. "Natsuki." Orochimaru cooed, his voice giving her chills, and not the good kind. "We must discuss some things. Come in, close the door."

The girl felt a not so gentle shove from Kabuto, but was thankfully able to catch herself before she fell to her face. Stumbling into the room she heard the door slam closed behind her. 'Stupid medic.' She grumbled, trying to stop her knees from shaking. Her eyes stayed glued to the ground but she could feel, rather than see, her master moving around the room. Suddenly, her body stiffened as she felt his long cold fingers rub down her check. She would have thought it gentle if she didn't know the man who stood in the darkened room with her. "Wha…what would you like to discuss, Orochimaru-sama?" She said, her lip trembling, her eyes squeezed shut.

The older man laughed harshly, and the sound seemed to vibrate off the walls and surround her. "Your mission, Dear." He whispered into her ear, literally bathing in her fear of him. "Now, you will listen and obey me. In return, I will never allow Kabuto to have you."

Natsuki felt her eyes pop open, and her face turned to where she felt her master to be. 'Never…' She thought with a spark of hope. "I'll never be sent to the lower levels?" Even though her voice stayed low, there was an undertone of excitement in it.

Orochimaru almost giggled in his giddiness, "of course." He knew then, that he had her hooked, she would do as he said. 'Foolish child,' he thought, oddly enough in a fatherly tone. "As for your assignment…"

**:**

Sasuke grumbled as he opened his eyes for the second time that morning. Though this time he was going to be keeping them open. He soon realized that his breakfast, and his little maid were no where to be seen. Sitting up, he ran his hand through his tousled hair. "Where is my food?" He said in irritation, he was surprisingly hungry and he wanted to get a few things straight with the girl. He stood, stretched and made his way to the door. Deciding to stop a random servant and demand his _companion_ be brought to him, hopefully she'd bring food.

As he opened the door he was surprised at what he saw, though he showed no reaction on his face. "Who are you?" He said in his dull tone to the woman before him.

A lovely woman stood outside of his room, a tray with food in hand. "I was sent to cover for the girl." She said with a flirtation smile, "I've brought you breakfast, and was told to attend to your needs." She cooed lifting her foot to take a step into his room.

The dark headed male nearly growled when the woman stated her business. 'I told the bastard that the girl was fine!' He though angrily, though he wasn't sure why he was so angry. He stepped up, stopping the woman from entering. With a quick tug, he pulled the tray from her hands. Turning he went back into his room and slammed the door in her face. The woman bristled when she head the single command from the other side of the door. "Bring the girl to me."

Huffing the woman turned to go back to her normal duties. "What's everyone's fascination with that plain girl!" She mumbled as she turned the corner, almost running right into a mans chest.

"I see you've disregarded your warnings." Kabuto said with a smirk, the woman shrunk back, trying to make herself as tiny as possible. Her eyes focused on the ground as he continued. "You were specifically told to do nothing but give him his food." He reached out, grabbed her by the hair and tilted her head up so she wouldn't be able to look away from him. "It seems you no longer remember your place, I think I'll remind you of it." He turned and started walking back the way he had come. His hand tangled in her hair as he pulled her along beside him.

**:**

Later that evening, just as Sasuke was about to leave for his training, Natsuki knocked on his door. He opened it and crossed his arms over his chest. "Where have you been?" He asked, the question causing her to look at him oddly.

Natsuki quickly lowered her head, like an obedient puppy. "I was…" She started but bit her lip in thought. Her eyes getting misty with unshed tears.

"_You will not tell Sasuke-kun of our meeting." Orochimaru patted her head. "Isn't that right, Natsuki?" The girl only nodded, letting her mind try to catch up with everything._

Sasuke watched her, silently wondering why she was so hesitant to answer. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

"I wasn't feeling well, so I asked Kabuto-sama to do a check up." The girls head lowered, if possible, so hide her lying eyes from his view. "I'm sorry for not informing you before hand, Uchiha-sama."

He watched her, debating if he should inform her that he knew she was lying. Though he found himself rather annoyed that Kabuto had the nerve to touch something that was given to him. Without hesitation he reached out and grabbed her upper arm. Natsuki felt herself panic, her eyes tightly shut, waiting for her punishment.

Sasuke looked down at the girl, his eyes landing on the bracelets that were again glowing dimly under her sleeves. In one swift motion he pulled her into the room and pushed her towards the bathroom. "Clean the room, shower, then change." He said pointing to the room, the bathroom and the closet. "Do not break anything or allow anyone else to enter." He opened the door, preparing to leave. "And do _not _leave. I _expect _you to be here when I return, I do not like having to search for my _things_."

Natsuki only stared at the closed door in confusion. She bit her lip and worry took over her features. 'He wants to me to wait for punishment.' She thought as she glanced around the room, locating the cleaning supplies. 'He doesn't want to keep the snake bastard waiting, so he couldn't go through with it now.' She sighed and set about the tasks he'd given her. 'It's not like I can do anything about it.'

**:**

Sasuke was sweating and panting. His whole body ached, but he made no outward sign of it. "Is that all you have Sasuke-kun?" The snake man asked as he unleashed another four creatures to attack the young ninja. Growling, Sasuke immediately went into attack mode, taking each creature down, one by one.

As he finished off the last, he felt his _teacher_ coming up behind him. With a swift turn he tried in vain to land a blow. There was a reason Orochimaru tired out the younger man before personally training him. Sasuke was advancing faster than anticipated and the snake bastard knew he'd be in trouble fighting a hundred percent Uchiha.

Orochimaru dodged, and flashed out of sight. Sasuke growled out in annoyance, he'd never wanted to hit anyone as badly as he wanted to right now. He was overly annoyed at the snake fucker and he wasn't really sure why. He was slightly distracted with his thoughts and Orochimaru used it to his advantage. With a swift kick Sasuke was flying backwards, his back colliding harshly with the rough stone walling.

"You're losing your touch, Sasuke-kun." The Sannin smiled mockingly down at the younger ninja. Sasuke stood, only by sheer willpower, and moved his body into a battle stance. The snake man only shook his head, waving his hand in the air he dismissed him. "We are done for today." Sasuke growled but Orochimaru only changed the subject. "Natsuki is pleasing, yes? Forgive me for keeping her earlier, I hope your food arrived in any case." Sauske's eyes narrowed at his instructors back. "Make sure take full advantage of her…" The older man smirked back at the younger one. "Useful abilities." With that Orochimaru left the training area, leaving Sasuke's mind to come up with it's own conclusions.

Sasuke only watched the man leave, and his mind was already doing just as the older male wished for it. Rage rose up in his body, his mind slowly slipping away. 'I knew she was lying.' Scoffing, he turned and left the training grounds. He had a _whore_ to punish.

Kabuto stood beside Orochimaru, "looks like it's all going according to your plan, sir." The snake man only smirked more as he watched the younger man stomp off.

**:**

Natsuki looked down at herself and sighed, all she had on was a plain white yukata. 'The idiot tells me to shower and not leave the room.' Rolling her eyes she huffed. 'And he only thing has to wear is this and a bunch of those horrible Sound uniforms.' After about an hour the girl could be found pacing the room, biting her bottom lip. She hated waiting, hated not knowing. She could take punishment, she could take being hit and yelled at, but she could _not_ take waiting. With a huff she fell to the floor. "It's not like he'll kill me…right?" Suddenly the door flew open, and she jumped to her feet. Sasuke stood in the doorway, impassive gaze locked on her. The girl shifted on her feet, frowning at the ground. 'What's his problem?'

He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. His eyes never leaving her meek form. He could almost feel her anxiety. Without a word he walked past her and into the attached bathroom. After a few minutes of silence she heard the shower turn on. She turned towards the door and pouted, "asshat." She mumbled as she took a seat on the bed. Crossing her arms over her chest, and one leg over the other, she waited.

It was a quick shower and soon Sasuke emerged from the bathroom. Clad in only a towel around his waist he finally acknowledged her existence. Sparing her no more than a glance he waved his hand at her. "Well," He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms loosely over each other. When all he received was a confused gaze he sighed in annoyance. "Strip, now."

First, blushing at the nice fit body of the boy Natsuki made herself look away from him. As he told her his command her face flushed further. That was until her mind caught up with her body's reactions. "Fuck no!" So, maybe her mind was still a little behind. Standing she glared at the haughty male, "go find some whore to be your fuck toy!" She hissed out, obviously forgetting her proper role in life.

Within seconds she was pinned against the wall, a firm hand enclosed around her neck. Sasuke looked down his nose at her. "I've already explained this. You are my _whore_." His voice was calm and rather pleasing, even if his words stung like a knife to her heart. "If you will not strip willingly, I can always remedy that." With quick hands he untied the belt that held her only covering together. With a gasp she felt the cool air brush across her exposed skin. Even in her panicked state her face still had the nerve to turn a pretty shade of red. He pushed open the thin white material, giving himself a nice view of her petite body.

She quickly reached to cover herself, but his hand briefly tightened on her neck, causing her hands to fly up and grip at his wrist. Her nails digging into his skin, her eyes wide. For a moment his eyes were brought from her delicate like frame, to her glowing wristbands. A whimper caused his eyes to finally look at her face, tears were ready to spill from her eyes. 'She's scared and…in pain.' He thought with no real emotion behind it. His mind was whirling with sickening visions of his sadistic trainer touching this girl. Unconsciously his hand tightened around her slim neck.

Natsuki gasped for breath, tears now rolling freely down her pale cheeks. Thankfully, her nails franticly scratching at his wrist brought his attention back to her. As if physically hit he pulled his hand away from her and stumbled backwards. Once released Natsuki crumbled to the ground, inhaling deeply to make up for the lack of air moments earlier. Her body trembled as she pulled her clothing closed over her chest. She felt her body on the verge of blacking out. But now was no time to loose consciousness. Her voice was weak and slightly hoarse, "I'll do whatever you want. Please, don't do that again. Please." She pleaded with him, hoping he still had some tiny piece of humanity in his body.

Sasuke didn't answer, he merely stood above her, looking down at her. It seemed like hours before he turned his back to her and made his way to his bed. "Why would I allow something that has been touched by him into my bed." He stated in a cold, harsh tone. He glanced back at her, surprised she had not adamantly denied the fact. Her head simply shook from side to side, her eyes still firmly shut. He frowned when he saw the stains of tear drops on the stony ground below her down turned face. Ignoring the tiny ache in his heart at seeing the girl crying because of him, he sat on his bed back towards her. "If you are hoping for comfort go find your master."

"You're my master." Her voice was so low, his acute hearing almost missed it.

His blood began to boil in anger. Though he took a calming breath and turned his face towards the trembling girl. "Is that so?" Came his empty reply, her head only bobbed, indicating her answer. "Do _whores_ normally lie to their masters?" Her head shot up, eyes meeting with cold, cruel onyx ones. He could tell by her expression, she was surprised that he had known.

"I never…" She started but he growled under his breath at her.

"Where were you before you arrived at my quarters this afternoon?" He asked, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "I suggest you refrain from lying, again."

"I…" Gulping Natsuki thought of her options. Orochimaru had told her not to tell Sasuke of their meeting. Yet, at this point she wasn't sure who to be more terrified of. "Orochimaru-sama called upon me. Kabuto-sama collected me as I was making my way to the kitchens to fetch your breakfast." She whispered, eyes going back to the cold gray beneath her.

"So, you have been touched by his filthy hands." He said, sounded just a smidge disappointed.

Natsuki quickly stood to her feet, even if her legs were still wobbly. Shaking her head she looked back at him. "No! I swear it!"

Laughing darkly he leaned back on his hands in his bed. "What's the word of a _whore_ from Sound?" He watched in slight fascination as her eyes darkened and her mouth turned into a snarl.

"I am no whore fr…" She stopped herself, and her face went back to normal. "I am no whore." She corrected, standing a bit stiffer. "You only have my word, it's all I have to give." She mumbled, turning her face to look away from him.

'She's hiding something.' He thought, watching her movements. "What did he call you for?" He asked, decided he would get to the bottom of this topic before diving into another one.

Natsuki sighed, "he was angry that I had not provide _proper _services too you." She looked back at him, no sign in her eyes she was lying. Though she felt slightly guilty, she wasn't telling the whole truth. Yet, she'd made her decision. 'Orochimaru-sama is the more dangerous one, when it came to inhumanity.' Sasuke may kill her, but Orochimaru would do far worse. He'd keep her _alive_, and with his sense of the word, death was far more welcome in her eyes.

With a wave of his hand he beckoned her to him. With steady steps she moved to stand before him. He continued to lean back on his palms. His eyes half lidded as he managed to look down at her, even with his head below hers. "Never lie to me again." He said in a commanding tone, she nodded and gripped tighter to the front of her yukata. Reaching out he ran his hand up her smooth thigh. Stopping on her hip, his thumb rubbed tiny circles into her skin. He could feel her body quaver under his touch. Eye locked on hers, he removed his hand, before reaching around her as if to hug her waist.

Natsuki froze, wondering what he was doing. Slowly, she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding when he pulled the belt around her. Smirking up at her he retied the belt. "Get to bed," he demanded. Natsuki nodded and turned to leave for her room only to be stopped by the hand around her waist. She didn't know when he stood, but he was up and behind her. His mouth pressed to her ear. "Where are you going?" He whispered, his hot breath tickling her, making her shiver.

"To bed, Uchiha-sama." She said in a low tone, not wanting to anger him again. With a slight tug, he stepped aside and she fell with a yelp onto his bed.

"You will not leave this room without permission." He said with a cross of his arms. "Is that understood?"

Natsuki nodded feverishly and crawled backwards on the bed. "Yes, sir." She confirmed when she was on the other end. Nodding his satisfaction with that answer he watched her climb under the covers and curl onto her side. She would have blushed if she saw him drop his towel and climb in nude next to her. But instead she was naive to their sudden state. "Goodnight, Uchiha-sama." She whispered into her pillow.

"Goodnight, Natsuki." He smirked, and could almost see the surprise on her face.

* * *

**Welp first off, we'd like to thank...the FF member...  
**_SweetYuya - My (one and only) Minion of Doom **&** Angil - My Official Comical Addiction_**  
& my anon reviewers  
**_eimi **&** DemonBloodDragon  
_Did I mention awesome is one of my favorite words. **&** Is creepy? Good!! Was the feeling I kind of wants to give off!  
_**WOOT!**_  
I'm glad all four of you liked my story!!  
I shall continue writing just to please you hungry thoughts  
-nodnod-  
Yes, I know I am a dork!!  
-waves and skips off-  
**COME AGAIN!!**  
**  
Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer **- I don't own any of the guys and girls from Naruto. However, Tanaka Natsuki is all mine to bend and mold!

Okay...I have nothing to say up here...  
Really, I don't...  
Ummm, I'm scared of Orochimaru...  
End of story...Enjoy this chappie...  
-walks away-

* * *

_"Why…why wouldn't they! Why wouldn't they come for me!" The small Tanaka heir protested weakly. The man only laughed, a sound that sent a horrible chill down her spine. He reached out, patting her head like a father would their child. She flinched but was unable to move away from him in her small cell like room._

_"Because to them…you are already dead." The girl took a sharp inhale before tears began to fall from her eyes again._

_**Chapter Three**_

Groaning in annoyance, Natsuki tapped her foot on the stone flooring. 'Bored.' She thought watching the door as if she could will it open. 'Can't leave the room, can't leave the room.' Her mind repeated to her over and over, as if it would change the fact that she couldn't leave. What did the stupid boy expect her to do? Flopping back on the bed she laid there for what seemed like hours. She heard the door open, With her amazing abilities she jumped from the bed. Only to have her foot get caught within the covers. So instead of her feet hitting the floor, her arms and hands did. "Damnit." She groaned, rolling onto her back and looking at the intruder, ready to tear the person a new one. Her eyes landed on an amused looking Sasuke. "Oh…" She managed intelligently, still laying on her back. "Welcome back, Uchiha-sama!" She piped happily.

Sasuke walked into the room only to watch his servant jump from the bed, only to fall flat on the floor. He felt his lip twitch, itching to laugh. Though he had perfected his 'Uchiha' mask many years ago. "Get up." He demanded walking further into the room. He watched as the girl untangled herself and stood, grumbling the whole way. He briefly wondered how she had not been killed off yet. An attitude such as hers was no good in a servant, why was she not broken yet. Again, he went back to ignoring her. Walking right into the attached bathroom and undressing for his shower.

Turning to watch him walk away ignoring her. Suddenly, Natsuki felt her face heat up, 'he could have closed the door!' She quickly turned but couldn't help but peeking back, just in time to see his taunt behind before he closed the curtain. Shaking her head she stood staring at the wall. 'I'm a pervert!' She yelled in her mind, bringing her hands to her face to cover the redden cheeks.

The girl stayed like that until she heard the water stop. She listened to the rustle of the curtain and the male drying himself. Her hands firmly covering her eyes, and her mind repeating the same thing over and over. 'Do not look, do not look, do not look.'

"Where is my dinner?" The girl literally jumped two feet in the air when she heard the voice right by her ear. She had only narrowly missed his chin with her head, he thankfully stepped back after startling her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She hissed, throwing her hand to her ear. She could still feel his breath on it. "Sneaking up on people! Are you some…" Her mouth stopped moving but did not close. Her face returned to the bright red it was moments ago.

Sasuke cocked a lazy eyebrow. The only covering on his body was the small towel around his waist. He watched in skillfully guarded amusement. "Well?"

Natsuki puffed out her cheeks, seeing the small glint of laughter in his eyes, he was having fun at her expense. She quickly racked her brain, hoping to remember what the male had asked. 'Shit, if the jerk hadn't snuck up on me, I would have remember!' Then it clicked and her brows frowned, glaring at the other. "It's probably in the kitchen." She propped her hand on her hip, the other arm laying at her side.

Sasuke set the glare back. Anyone else would have cowered at the glare, but Natsuki was feeling rather brave at the moment. "And why is it not here, where I am?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Oh, I don't know." Her limp hand flying through the air dramatically. "Well, for one I wasn't allowed to leave the room!" She felt she had won, a satisfied smirk on her face. The male on the other side of the room remained silent for a good long minute.

He took a few steps forwards, hooked her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "And here I though you had some brains in that pretty head of yours." Roughly he pushed her face away from him. "Go to the door and tell someone to bring it here. It's a rather simple a task, yes?"

Natsuki's eyes went wide and snapped back to the boy who took a seat on his bed. "You think I'm pretty?" She blurted out, then quickly smacked her hands over her mouth. Sasuke nearly felt his face heat up at her question, but quickly put the mask back in place. The girl looked away and nearly ran to the door. "I'll order you're dinner right away, Uchiha-sama." She really wanted to run out of the room, hide and have someone else bring the rude fool his dinner.

She opened the door, but made no effort to step out. She caught the attention of the first servant to pass. The other woman narrowed her eyes, but Natsuki took no mind. "Would you please retrieve Uchiha-sama's dinner from the kitchen and bring it here."

The woman rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Can you not even do your own job, Natsuki?" The younger girl crossed her arm from inside the room, she had forgotten why she avoided all the women in the hideout.

Natsuki was about to state her annoyance at the woman's obvious ignorance, but was frozen in her spot. Her eyes traveled down to the arm that had found its way around her waist. The husky voice sent her eyes snapping back up. "I believe she asked you to do something." Sasuke said in a dull tone, his other hand perched against the door frame. "Who told you to addressed _my_ servant so informally?" The woman outside the door gulped and took a step away from the door. Natsuki felt her body shiver under his touch, which cause him to smirk. "Go do as you are told." He took his hand from the door and shooed the other woman off. Stepping backwards he pulled Natsuki with him, though once the door was shut he released her and turned back to his spot on the bed.

Nearly mewling at the missing warmth of him against her back, she turned to watch him go. 'Why did he do that?' Her eyes stared at him, curiosity whirling in her mind. 'Maybe he isn't so bad after all.' She smiled, biting onto her lip.

"What are you gawking at?" Sasuke asked from his spot lounging on his bed.

Huffing Natsuki rolled her eyes, 'no, he's still a jackhole.' She took a seat leaning against the wall by the door. Her head resting on the stone behind it.

Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eye, he didn't feel like getting dressed just yet. He was intrigued by her, and he wasn't sure why. Closing his eyes he quickly rid himself such thoughts. 'I have no time to deal with such things.'

It only took a few minutes before dinner was brought to them. By then Sasuke had decided to put on a pair of loose fitting pajama pants. Though he knew he'd be taking them off before he went to sleep. Natsuki took it from the other womans hands and slammed the door in her face. Setting the tray on the small table, she refused to look at the other being in the room. When done, she took her seat back up by the door.

Sasuke merely glanced at her as she set up his tray, when she was finished he pushed of his bed and made his way to the table. He had only take a few bites when he heard a rather inappropriate grumble. At first he chose to ignore it, but it only seemed to get louder the second time around. With slightly glaring eyes he turned to the huddled, beet red, girl. "You haven't eaten all day have you." He didn't so much ask, as state.

Natsuki blushed deeper in embarrassment, "well, duh!" She muttered, though her normally cocky attitude that sometimes popped up was no where to be seen. She kept her head turned, suddenly extremely interested in the cold stone wall beside her.

"Eat." She jumped again when she turned and the boy was crouched before her. Her eyes went from his impassive face to the bread in his hand. She silently cursed herself for allowing him to sneak up on her again. How was it she couldn't feel him like she could others? It amazed and scared her all at once. He impatiently shoved the food into her hands. "What's the point in having a servant that can't even take care of herself." He mumbled going back to his table to finish his dinner.

She nibbled on the bread, every so often glancing at her keeper. If he noticed her glances he made no sign of it. Once she finished her tiny meal she licked her lips, she wasn't full but it would hold her over for now. She watched as he finished, and leaned back in his chair. "You…" She started but faltered when onyx eyes turned to her. She was rethinking talking at all, and looked away after a few minutes of a staring contest. She heard the chair being pushed along the hard flooring and cowered, waiting to be hit for speaking out of turn.

Sasuke watched her as he moved back to his bed. Wondering why she flinched from him, if he was going to hit her he surely would have already. The girl had more outbursts than the annoying pink haired girl he'd been in team seven with. "If you are going to just recoil, do not begin to speak in the first place." He didn't even bother looking at her as he spoke. "If you wish to be so disgustingly pathetic, that is fine. But do not do so in front of others, while in my service." He stretched his arms above his head with a grunt. "Then again, I don't believe I have the need for someone so useless that they cannot even invoke the nerve to use their voice."

Puffing up again, Natsuki jumped to her feet. "You are a..a…!" She simple huffed instead of finishing the sentence. Sasuke watched as the girl stomped around the room, the heel of her palm digging into her eyes. After she did a good three laps around the room she stopped, took a deep breath and let her hands fall from her face. Then she turned and faced the Uchiha, her finger pointing at him accusingly.

He could see the glowing bracelets once again and his mind started working full speed. 'They only seem to light up when she's emotionally stressed.' Sitting on his bed, he propped his elbow on his knee and let his chin fall into his opened hand. She opened her mouth to speak but he gave her no time to voice her words. "What are those bands around your wrist?" He asked in such a dull, uninterested voice, yet he could tell the question completely derailed her. Her mouth snapped shut, and then her features froze. He barely saw a look a pure sorrow cross her eyes before they were dulled and emotionless. He was amused to see her tug on her sleeves in attempts to hide the now bright bangles. "Answer me."

His tone was flat but there was an extremely heavy demand there. Punishment surely awaited her if she didn't not comply to his wishes. "They block off my Kekkei Genkai." She muttered, her head hanging in remorse. Sasuke's eyes grew wide for a fraction of a second before he schooled his features once more. He opened his mouth to ask her to elaborate, when he saw her body stiffen. A second later he felt the same presence outside of his rooms door. With speed that she didn't even know was possible, Sasuke grabbed her and threw her onto the bed.

Before the door opened, Sasuke was straddling her with the blankets covering them. As the light filtered in from the hallway, her eyes snapped open just in time to see Sasuke's smirk as he lowered his lips to her own. When they both heard the chuckling by the door, Sasuke released her lips and turned. His eyes landing on the shadowy figure that filtered from the hallway light.

Natsuki felt her mind race with fear, unconsciously she laid her hands on Sasuke's chest and buried her face into it. The boy spared her a brief glance before turning his attentions back to the intruder. "You are interrupting me." He said, as if the man before him wasn't one of the three legendary Sannin.

Orochimaru only smirked as his eyes left the boy and fell to the girl curled fearfully up against his chest. Sasuke felt his glare sharpen and his body lowered further, efficiently blocking her from the snake mans view. The older male at the door chuckled again before looking back into the boys eyes. "Hm, forgive me Sasuke-kun." He stated though all knew he was far from sorry. "I've come to inform you of your next mission." His arms crossed over his chest as he leaned lazily against the door frame.

Sasuke didn't move from his spot, but felt the girl beneath him tremble when the man spoke. He thought it odd that Orochimaru had come personally to tell him of such minor details, but he only looked at him as if to mentally tell him to continue. The snake male held back the mocking laugh that wanted to bubble from his throat. "I've also come to collect little Natsuki." He practically purred her name, making her body tremble further. She wanted to gag, but the thought of his punishment for the disrespect stifled it. "She needs to be check up by Kabuto."

Sasuke nearly growled, though he managed to swallow the sound. Even with her body shaking to the bone, Natsuki began to wiggle her way out from under Sasuke. He quickly stopped her, and pinned her back under him. "Another time." Was all he said, before turning his attention back to the girl shivering in terror below him. He wasn't sure if he should be disgusted with her fear or pity her. Shrugging he leaned down and kissed her trembling lips. His tongue demanding entrance, that she hardly had the energy to deny. He didn't care which he felt, all he knew was there was no way his 'teacher' was getting his hands on her.

Natsuki whimpered as he took her lips again. Her eyes squeezed shut, praying that the snake man would leave. She'd rather deal with a pissed off Sasuke, than a sadistic experiment happy Kabuto. Orochimaru merely watched the two for a few moments before stepping back. "Then you will see to her getting her check up, yes, Sasuke-kun." He didn't wait for an answer and quietly closed the door. Once he was blocked by the thick wood a sick smirk came to his face. 'Faster than I had anticipated.' With that thought in mind he disappeared down the hallway.

Sasuke heard the door close but he didn't stop his battle with her tongue. His one hand bent at the elbow on the bed, to stop his weight from crushing her. While the other was busy gently rubbing her side and stomach. He could still feel her muscles tense and her body jump at his every touch. Yet, he knew it wasn't _because _he was touching her. It was because she was still reeling from that mans interruption, and for some reason it irked him. His kiss became harsher, more demanding as his mind became more and more frustrated at the situation.

The haze of anger only clearing when he tasted blood. Pulling back he looked down at the quivering lips of the girl. A tiny trail of blood lined her bottom lip, licking his own his eyes rose to meet hers.

Natsuki wiped the blood from her lips with the back of her hand before locking gazed with his. Her mind was still unstable and her body still shaking. Still keeping eye contact with him she felt tears welding in her eyes. "Why…why would you serve him willingly?" Her voice was shaking just as much as her body and it was so low, so weak, it made Sasuke want to shield her more.

Though the question, while being completely logical, had his cold mask pulled back into place. "That's not a whores concern." He said, rolling off of her and sitting on the edge of the bed. Natsuki's head turned as he moved off of her, eyes staring a hole into his back.

'How is it that _Uchiha Sasuke_ has fallen so far?' She thought, making no effort to voice her question. As if he had heard her question his eyes slowly turned back to her, whirling red tomoe locked with her own. She gulped but made no move to turn away, though she doubted she could if she wanted to. Sasuke was surprised to see her not scare further, but to actually relax as his eyes bore into hers. The longer he stared he felt his eyes deactivating and slowly fading back to black. Against his own wishes, his arm lifted and reached out. Hs hand cupped her cheek, and his thumb gently ran over her swollen slightly bleeding bottom lip. At the gently touch, Natsuki felt her head leaning into his palm.

As if realizing what he was doing his hand jerked away and he abruptly stood from the bed. His eyes briefly clouded with confusion before he turned his face out of her view. "Go to bed." Nodding, Natsuki curled up in the covers and forced her eyes closed. It wouldn't take long for her to sleep, stress had a way of doing that to a person. Once he felt her fall into slumber his eyes turned back to her with a deep thought running through his mind. 'I can't let her affect me.' Shaking the disturbing concepts from his mind, he reached to remove his pants. Hooking his thumbs under the waistband he froze and his eyes went back to the girl in his bed. Sighing in annoyance, he removed his hands and climbed into bed with his clothes on. 'This could prove to be problematic.' He thought turning his head and watching the girl beside him sleep.

* * *

Is hoping to thank...  
(yesh I'm hoping you take my thanks for thanking you for reviewing my previous chappie)  
_SweetYuya _**&** _eimi _**& **_angil _**& **_Psuki_-_chan  
I is glad yous likes it!!  
_Hope _you _enjoyed _my _version of Sasuke _  
_**&** Scary snake man scares me!

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer **- I don't own any of the guys and girls from Naruto. However, Tanaka Natsuki is all mine to bend and mold!

Slowly, but **surely**, I am starting to like Sasuke more and more!  
It's all Natsuki's fault, she brings out the Mmmmm-ness in him! HA  
OoO, It's late & they wont be able to read it till the 5th either but…  
**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN**!! Hope your days were fun!!  
FOR **MY MINION **(sweetyuya) AND **THE GENERAL STAPLE**! (superhubbycop)  
Okay…-rolls around in the greatness I'm about to pimp out-  
**ANGIL **(tackles and glomps) - Is my source of Kakashi fix & she has Hellsing goodness. It taste like rainbows and starburst! I swear! I lie not!!  
_GO FORTH AND SWEAR LOYALTY TO HER INSANITY!!  
_**SWEETYUYA - **Even gone on vacation you invade my Author comments! (shakes head) That is skill, my minion, I am so proud! Anyways!! She is the root of my WoW & WoT new found knowledge! & she writes the best Bya/Renji/Kenny/Gin/Aizen Bleachness! I promise, she never disappoints!  
_GO ON AND PAY HOMAGE TO HER JAW DROPPING AMAZINGNESS!!  
_**DARK-FLAME-GIRL - **(I don't believ I've pimped you yet! ((Le Gasp))) This right here, is the another base for my Hellsing storyness!! Even if it lack Pip-age - It makes up for in LAILA-ness. (squeals) VAMPIRE'S GUYS!! You can't go wrong!  
_GO NOW AND BATHE IN HER OC'S WICKEDNESS!!  
_

* * *

_The girl's being shook and fell to the ground with a scream. Her body twitched, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. A man stepped from the darkness. "She killed him." He hissed, almost happily. Then his eyes narrowed on the twitching form on the ground. "Is she dying?" Scoffing, he nudged the tiny girl with his foot. "I don't believe that's how it's suppose to work." Grunting in annoyance he turned and left the girl laying in agonizing pain. "Treat her if you wish." With a wave over his shoulder, a group of medical ninja's came and collected the fallen child._

_**Chapter Four**_

Natsuki rubbed her upper arm, pouting while she stood in the center of the room. "Don't you have training or something?" She muttered, glaring at the back of the boys head, as he lay in bed.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, I don't." Sasuke said, in a tired tone. Was she going to ask the same questions over and over? He glared at the wall, annoyed with what had conspired yesterday afternoon.

"_Well, don't bother coming to training tomorrow, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said turning to leave the training grounds. Sasuke was about to argue, but he didn't get a chance. "You have to pay attention to little Natsuki, yeah? Or someone might steal her away." The younger males glare sharpened, if looks could kill the snake bastard would be long since dead. "Plus, take her to Kabuto for her check-up, like you're suppose to." With that the older male left, leaving Sasuke fuming in the training room._

Turning to his lay on back, he glared at the girl in the center of the room. 'You're the reason I'm not training…' He thought, his eyes narrowing when she returned his glare. 'And I'm not letting that crazed medic near you.' Twisting his body, he sat up in the bed, holding his head in his hands. It had been a week since he had ordered her to never leave his room. And surprisingly she hadn't disobeyed him once, though she did complain about it every second - of everyday. With an extreme amount of grace, he stood and began to dress.

Natsuki took a step back, keeping her distance from him. When she saw him start to strip from his bed clothes, she quickly turned, to hide the blush on her cheeks. She couldn't help it, Sasuke had an amazing body. It was surely built to torment all women, constructed for the sole purpose of fantasies. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. A week alone with the Uchiha had caused her to notice things about him that she had successfully ignored before. Like the cute look he'd get on his face when he was angry or annoyed with her. It was the cross between a scowl and a pout, though she'd never say that to him. Cause even she knew, 'Uchiha's don't pout.' Suddenly, she heard the door to the room open, throwing her from her thoughts.

"Where are you going?" She asked, spinning on her heel to face him. He looked back at her, an annoyed look on his face.

"To train." He said simply, causing her face to contort in confusion.

"You said…" She started but he didn't allow her to finish.

"By myself, in the forest, outside of the compound." He answered, readying to leave again. Natsuki jumped forwards, eyes wide and her hand holding his shirt.

"Can I come?" She looked as if the prospect of going outside was her life long dream, and in a sense it was. She had not seen the outside, well since she had been brought here. The thought of being able to see the forest, to breathe the fresh air, had her willing to do anything. Sasuke stared at her for a moment, simply reading her eyes. That old saying, 'a persons eyes are a window to their soul', surely was made for this girl. He was about to open his mouth to say no, but she had seen that coming already. "I promise, I wont do anything stupid. Plus if you leave me here, Kabuto might come take me for my check-up." She watched at his eyebrow twitched, for some reason the thought of Kabuto and his checkup made the young Uchiha angry. Natsuki had yet to figure out why exactly, but she stored it away to use when needed. And it seemed to be working in her favor.

He walked back into the room, and took a seat on the bed. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked down his nose at her. Natsuki only stood there for a minute, wondering what he was going to do. In an annoyed voice, Sasuke grumbled. "Well, get dressed!" Squealing in her delight, she jumped over and hugged the stoic male, before running off to grab some clothes from the closet. Sasuke was frozen in place, when she went about her business. If she had bothered to look back, she'd not only see the shocked look on his face, but a light pink that only graced his cheeks for a second.

'What was…' His mind whirled, though his thoughts made no outwards appearance. His heart was thumping in his chest, and a blush threatened to spread across his cheeks again. A blush, on _the _Uchiha Sasuke, nonsense! He huffed to himself before turning away from the changing girl.

Natsuki quickly changed into a short Yukata, that came to her mid thigh. It was deep green trimmed in a lighter green, and looked to be covered in leaves in various shades of, what do you know, green. She had a pair of tight fitting - knee length - pants on underneath and a normal pair of sandals. Sasuke had turned back, just in time to see her pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. His breath caught in his throat, only for a moment, when she turned too him smiling.

"I'm ready!" She chirped and he had to take a another second to compose himself before moving. After which he stood, opened the door and walked out. Figuring the girl would follow him regardless of if he told her too. Which, Natsuki had, literally bouncing in her steps behind him. Right before they turned into the more populated area of the compound he stopped. Natsuki skid to a halt behind him, "Uchiha-sama?" She questioned, wondering why they had stopped.

Glancing back at her he scowled. "Stop acting like a sugar hyped child." He scolded, before turning and preparing to continue walking. Natsuki pouted, then stuck her tongue out at him behind his back. "I saw that. Do it again and I'll cut it off." He said, causing her to suck it back into her mouth, his threat didn't sound idle in the least.

As they passed through the main core of the compound, Natsuki hushed up and walked just a bit closer to Sasuke. If the boy noticed, he did nothing to deter or scold her. Her body seemed to assume the obedient submissive pose, trying to hide herself away from the others in the area. Yet, she could still feel them, feel them looking at her, feel their power and presence. A sudden spike in the aura around her had her hand flying and gripping the back of Sasuke's shirt.

All went silent, as Sasuke stopped in his pursuit to the outside world. Natsuki, stood, her forehead nearly touching his back, her hand still clutching the fabric of his shirt. The many around them looked on in curiosity, they all knew that the short tempered Uchiha did not like to be touched. And here was a young woman, clearly invading his person space.

Sasuke stood, his eyes closed in annoyance, he didn't like all this attention. He was about to let his aggravation out on Natsuki, when he suddenly _felt _something. 'Fear…' He thought, opening his eyes and glancing at the girl behind him. 'She's scared.' Then something else quickly clicked in his mind, and it took all effort not to look visibly confused. His eyes swept around the room, noticing for the first time the men leering at his _servant._ 'She isn't scared of _me_, but of _them_.' It boggled him, that she would seek safety and comfort from him, the one who basically imprisoned her in his room. The one who would undoubtedly use her for her body, and sexual gratification. Soon his irritation was sent out in waves, the pressure of his power almost sending those around him to their knees. He didn't much appreciate others looking at her like she was some whore, though he never thought to stop calling her one. If he were too look back, he'd notice her brightly burning bracelets, were slowly fading.

Natsuki peeked out of her shut eyes, looking up at the boy before her. She didn't fully understand what was happening, but she felt the other presences seem to vanish. Where before she felt each and every person at their fullness, now she could only feel a prick of their aura. Yet, there was one she felt at full power, a energy she felt was wrapping itself around her, much like a snake to a mouse. Her eyes shot open and to the back of Sasuke's head. 'It's him.' She thought, her feet moving again once he started his way out of the room. 'Why is he…does he know he is doing it?' She bit her lip and sighed, honestly she was thankful even if he didn't know he was. It was odd, that she found his aura the most calming, the most secure. Her eyes fell to her wrist bindings, there was no mistaking it, they had returned once again to their normal silver coloring.

It only took another few minutes before the two reached the check point to the outside. Sasuke barely said two words to the guard before the other man noticed Natsuki's huddle form.

"You received permission to let her out?" The man asked in slight disbelief, it seemed he had known who she was. The girl shrunk back further, hoping to hide behind the dark haired boy.

Sasuke, gave the man a barely there glance. "She is mine, I do not need permission from anyone to do anything with or to her." With that he reached back and pushed Natsuki in front of him. Then preceded to push her out of the compound, with a small yelp she complied.

The many complex doors opened, sending a bright light filtering into the darkened underground lair. Natsuki's arms shot up to protect her eyes from the blinding sun. With a quick shove, Sasuke led her completely from the hideout. "You're eyes will get use to it." He stating in a bored tone, before stepping before her and, once again, assuming she'd follow.

Squinting her eyes, she hurried after the other, and true enough her eyes slowly became accustom to the once unbearable light. They walked for what seemed like hours, thought it hardly fazed Natsuki. She was too busy looking and touching everything she had passed. She had gotten use to the harsh, 'don't touch that, idiot' and the rolling of her keepers eyes, when she'd reach for something poisonous or otherwise dangerous. Yet, if she had asked what it was, he'd simply answer. "Just don't touch it." Soon enough they came upon a rather large clearing, surrounded by dense trees. Looking around she could tell it had been used for training before.

She watched as he dropped all of his supplies to the ground and began warming up. Within seconds she realized, watching the boy 'warm' up was not a good idea. Pink tinted her cheeks as she forced her eyes to look away. "Can I explore some, Uchiha-sama?" She asked hopefully, Sasuke only stopped for a second.

"Don't touch anything, if you don't know what it is." Was all he granted before returning to his routine. Natsuki squealed lowly, before dashing off into the forest. Sasuke glanced at the direction she ran off in, quickly squashing the tinge of worry that bubbled in his gut.

**:**

'Honestly, she's like a puppy.' He thought, as Natsuki came back to check in for the hundredth time in the last four hours. She reminded him of a dog off its leash, where it would run off but soon trot back to it's owner, only to run off again.

"Uchiha-sama! Uchiha-sama!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, and once again stopped his training and turned to her. "Look what I found!" His eyes traveled to her hands, where a very fluffy bunny was wiggling about. His eyes looked back at her face and found the biggest smile he'd ever seen, and her eyes round with innocence. For a brief moment he thought, 'this girl could rival that blonde idiot.' Though he quickly threw that out of his mind.

"Good, you caught lunch." He said simply. Natsuki pulled the fluffy pet to her chest, her eyes wide with terror. Her mouth was hanging open and she was looking at Sasuke as if he'd just been caught with his hands up the maid's skirt.

"What!" She finally managed to say, the bunny held protectively to her body. "You are **not **eating Bunbun!" She proclaimed loudly, scandalized by the very idea.

"Bun…bun…" Sasuke said his mask completely falling and the idiotcy of the whole thing setting it. "You named the Bunny." For a minute Natsuki only stared, stunned at the reaction clearly showing on the handsome boys face.

"Of course I named it!" She muttered, blushing and burying her face into the bunny's soft fur. She started mumbling incoherent words into the fuzziness, but Sasuke chose to ignore them. In favor of simply watching her, he took a step forwards, taking hold of the bunny. He quickly pulled it from her hands and held it out. "HEY!" She whined, trying to reach for it, but the evil boy kept it out of reach.

Sasuke didn't give her a chance to complain more. He took her chin in his other hand and crushed her lips with his. Her eyes quickly shot from the dangling bunny to that of her 'attacker'. His raven eyes looking back at her, his hand loosened and she saw the bunny almost fall from the corner of her eye.

"Bun…" His tongue swiftly invaded her mouth, quickly mapping out the warmth. His free hand left her chin and rounded her neck, pulling her, if possible, closer. The bunny being held to his side as he ran his tongue over hers, growling in annoyance when she wouldn't kiss back.

Finally getting the hint, she blushed brightly. Her tongue coyly brushed against his, her shaky hands laying on his shoulders. Slowly, he pushed her back until her back was pressed against a tree. His tongue continued to monopolize her own, his body firmly against hers. A loud yelling, squealing sound brought her out of her hazy state. With labored breath she pushed at Sasuke's chest, her eyes going to the panicked bunny. "Uch…-ama…" She managed, Sasuke only grunted and let the animal fall to the ground, it quickly ran off, leaving Natsuki pouting. She looked up at the male before her. Sasuke only shrugged and leaned down nipping her lip.

"Distract me or I'll go catch it myself, and I'll cook it for lunch." He threatened against her lips. She pouted further before shyly pecking his lips. The meek display had a smirk growing his face. "I think I want it roasted…" He mumbled, causing Natsuki to glare up at him. Throwing her arms up and around his neck, she pulled him down until his lips touched her. Forcing her tongue into his mouth and kissing him breathless. With a smirk she released him and stepped back, only to have him pulled her back to him. "That's a start."

Soon his lips trailed from her lips to her neck, where he nipped and licked to his delight. Natsuki bit her lip, trying to stop the whimper that wanted to escape her. "Uchiha-sama…" She mumbled, as his hands traveled up her sides. Just as fast as he started molesting her, he stopped. His lips still on her neck he sighed in annoyance. "Uchiha-sama?" She asked, both relieved and disappointed he had stopped.

His hand tightened on her hip. "Don't move." He whispered, sending shivers down her spine. Slowly his aura that had been surrounding her the majority of the time slipped away, and she felt another persons presence. His mind was distracted when Natsuki gasped in pain, her legs giving out from below her. Sasuke's arms quickly wrapped around her, slowly lowering the girl to the dirt floor. 'What the…' His eyes glanced to her hands that were clutching at his chest, and the burning bracelets.

Just as soon as the presence came, it was gone. Leaving Natsuki near sobbing in Sasuke's arms. Her fingers twitched, as the pain slowly subsided. "That's it…" He growled, sitting her against the tree, squatting in front of her. "What are the purpose of those?" He pointed to the offending objects, an angry look in his eyes.

The girls mouth moved, as if to speak but the pain still shot through her arms like fire. After a few shaky breaths, a low voice come forth. "My Kekkei Genkai." Was all she could manage at first. Sasuke took a seat before her, surprisingly patient, waiting for her to explain. "The…the Tanaka-clan create powerful ninja." The name of the clan sounded familiar to the Uchiha heir but he couldn't place it. "At least every few years, one is born with the _gift_." Natsuki's hands shook as she pulled the sleeves of her shirt to cover her wrist.

Gulping, she turned to look away from Sasuke. "I was suppose to be the possessor to that power." Her voice seemed to become even lower, but she continued, as if rehearsed. "The power is one, where if the 'gifted' one were to run low on Chakra he/she could basically steal it from another being. They would replace and mold another persons Chakra to their own." Slowly lifting her hand she laid the trembling appendage on his bare chest. "Just a simple skin to skin contact and they could replenish the mass of their Chakra. Without killing the supplier, only leaving them feeling drained." Oddly enough she could feel the steady beats of Sasuke's heart under her hand. A frown marred her features, and her hand curled into a fist on his chest. "I'm a failure…" She mumbled, still refusing to look into the boys eyes. "I can take the Chakra, but my body doesn't accept it or use it, nor does it allow me to stop the flow connected to the others life force." Scrunching her face up she wondered if she was making any sense. "I can't use others Chakra, like I should be able too. And if I were to take if from someone who harbored less than I did, I would end up killing them. Yet, if they carried more than I did normally, it would in turn kill me." She brought her hand to her face and stared at it in confusion. "My own _gift_ is attempting to kill me." A ironic smile came on her face.

After a few moments of silence, Natsuki cleared her throat and bushed her hair from her face. Gesturing to the rings around her wrist, she continued. "The restraints stop my Kekkei Genkai from activating. I'm not sure how, Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto created them." The names said with spite. "They normally react when I'm emotionally distressed, or…" She glanced at the area the presence was not long before. "Or one of the two creators activate it themselves."

Growling Sasuke grabbed her wrist and brought them to his face. "How do you remove them?" He did not like the idea of the other two men being able to 'control' anything he considered his. Natsuki's hand laid within his limply, only twitching now and again. She shrugged and finally locked eyes with the boy, only to find those red eyes glaring at her. Once again Sasuke felt her go into a sense of relaxation when she looked upon his eyes. Shrugging off the confusing notion, he waited for her to continue.

"I never asked, I've had them on since I arrived here." She didn't know if he knew it, but his thumb was rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. "I've gotten use to them…" She mumbled. "Plus, if they were removed I would never be able to touch anyone." Sasuke sat in silence, Natsuki could tell he was thinking hard on things. A thought came to her mind and she looked away flushed.

Sasuke noticed the sudden change in behavior and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" He asked simply, only to receive a mumbled reply. "I can't hear you." He hissed lightly, though there was no anger behind the words.

"When we go back…" She bit her lip and looked up at him hopefully. "Can you do that thing with your aura again?" He looked at her as if she were loosing it. Natsuki tilted her head in confusion, 'did he not know what he did?' She wondered briefly before elaborating. "When you like…let it out and wrapped it around me…" She blushed deeper hiding her face behind her falling hair. "It made the others presence less prominent. It helped my emotions stay steady."

As the words left her mouth, she felt his 'energy' reach out and wrap around her. "That?" He asked, wondering if that's what she meant. Natsuki gave a little nod, letting the power surround her. "Hn." Was all he said as he stood and began collecting his things. Without a word he headed back to the compound, assuming she'd follow. Though he never answered her question, his aura lightly tightened around her as they became closer and closer to the entrance.

Natsuki followed the boy with a tiny smile on her face. Her body sighing in relief as the normally added stress on it was released. 'Maybe…' Her eyes watched the male in front of her. 'Maybe, he will be able to help me.'

* * *

I humbly thank the following…  
_angil _**& **_SweetYuya _**&** _eimi  
-rolls around in the reviews-  
_It's like swimming in Jell-o!  
I'm so lucky to have yous!!  
_-SQUEAL!!-  
_Sasuke is a controlling little bugger.  
**&** as I've said countless times (in my mind at least) - The emo f'er just needs a stubborn woman to smack him into place!  
_-cackles insanely-  
_**THAT IS HOW NATSUKI WAS BORN!!  
&** I hope you all under stood her _Kekkei Genkai _- more will be explained later!  
No worries, (patpat) she likes to touch Sasuke!!

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer **- I don't own any of the guys and girls from Naruto. However, Tanaka Natsuki is all mine to bend and mold!

_(sighs and rolls on the floor)  
It sucks, yeah?  
Yuya says cookies doesn't pry out Muse men like it does Santa like I thought.  
My muse man has deserted me!  
And sadly cookies was the only payment I had for him…  
So updates might be a little strained until he returns.  
Forgive the !_

* * *

_As she sat in the medical room, she heard a loud bang from the curtain just beside her. The growl of a person, though it sounded more like a crazed animal. Still young, stupid and curious she hobbled over to the curtain and peeked at the source of the sound. A choking sound caught in her throat as she looked on in horror. "Akira-niisama." The once young males head snapped over to her, eyes alit with hatred and blood lust. It was not the boy she had known and looked up to as she was growing up, this was something far more menacing._

_The creatures mouth twisted into a terrifying smirk, as if in some small part of his old mind recognized her. "Pretty, pretty Tanaka-chan."_

_**Chapter Five**_

"A mission?" Natsuki asked as if it was the oddest thing in the world. Sasuke only nodded and continued to gather the materials he'd need. "Can I come?" She asked, probably not understanding the true intentions of most of Sasuke's missions.

The boy merely let out a barely audible sigh. "No, just go about whatever you'd normally do while I'm gone." He said in a bored tone, he would be glad to get out of this hidey hole for a while. Even if he was being set out for the snake bastards mindless errands. Sasuke knew that the girl was probably pouting and about ready to grumble and complain in some way. In all honesty he didn't like how he could tell the girls actions without looking. He didn't like the idea that his _teacher_ had some insane thought that Natsuki meant anything to him, more than a way to relieve sexual tension. With that thought something dawned on him, he hadn't had sex with her yet.

He sat up and looked at the girl who indeed was pouting from her standing point in the center of the room. He studied her briefly before coming to a conclusion. He'd change that little 'haven't slept with her' fact once he got back from the mission. He knew he didn't have time to indulge in her body now, but when he got back he'd surely need something to help him relax. With his plan in mind he stood and took the needed steps till he was standing in front of the girl. Maybe he'd play a little with her mind, he obviously didn't want her to be scared when he took her. He wasn't as sick and sadistic as his teacher, he preferred the girls to be willing when he laid with them.

Reaching out he brushed his fingers down her cheek, in an almost tender caress. Finally brushing her hair from her shoulder, he let out a tiny smirk. "You be sure to be a good girl." He said in a low tone, half lidded eyes looking down at her.

Natsuki couldn't help but blush at the soft touches he gave her. She felt a shiver go through her as he spoke, yet she frowned at his choice of words. She was about to reply, ready to inform him that she wasn't a dog. As she opened her mouth however, Sasuke leaned down and slid his tongue into her mouth. His hand rounded her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. His tongue played along hers before he pulled back and softly pecked her nose. "Be good." He said once more before he moved from the slightly out of breath girl and left for his mission.

Natsuki was too shocked to even say goodbye to the boy, her hands coming up to cover her lips. 'What's with that kiss?' She thought in confusion, Natsuki didn't understand him, she'd give herself headaches trying. With a sigh she shook her head, blush still coloring her cheeks. She would just forget about his odd, lover like behavior, it wouldn't do her any good to hold any romantic thoughts for the Uchiha heir.

**:**

As Sasuke flew through the air, his teammates trailing behind him, he thought of his encounter with Orochimaru just that morning. He felt a snarl come to his lips when he thought of his sinful instructor.

"_I want the information on the restrictions on the girl." The Uchiha said in an even tone as he stood before the corrupt leader. He knew the man in front of him knew who 'the girl' was and saw no need to provide her name. "And I do not want Kabuto controlling her, ever." He wanted to add that he didn't want the jackass in front of him controlling her either, but thought better of it. Sasuke was hoping to get information from the snake obsessed Sannin, it would do him no good to piss the man off._

_Orochimaru smirked, that overly happy smirk and lean forward in the chair he resided in. "Is my little Natsuki misbehaving so much you wish to discipline her so severely?" He asked, knowing the reason Sasuke wanted the workings of the shackles had nothing to do with discipline. When the snake man received no answer he leaned back into the chair, a little annoyed with the unresponsive male. Though he did get a small amount of pleasure when Sasuke stiffened when he had called Natsuki his. "I have a mission for you." He seemed to completely disregard the younger boys question. Instead opting to go for the mission route, something that the snake male seemed to think was more important at the moment._

_Sasuke fell into solider-like mode. "What sort of mission?" Orochimaru just smirked in his mind as he explained the details of the mission he was giving out. It was a rather simple mission - go and retrieve a secret scroll then bring it back - and he hadn't initially planned to send Sasuke. Yet, his other plans for the young Uchiha were being delayed because the boy wasn't acting as he normally did. So, he'd send the boy away and make sure things were back in order upon his returned. _

_Sasuke looked at his mentor suspiciously, this was a simple errand not a mission. It was well below the normal things he was sent out to handle. But instead of arguing and declining to do the mission, he just accepted it with a simple bow of his head. "Now, the bracelets." He stated, as if to say 'tell me or get someone else to do you tedious task'._

_Orochimaru's nasty chuckles filled the room. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot." The look on he older males face told Sasuke he had certainly not forgotten. "I will inform Kabuto not to harm our little Natsuki, though I doubt he would. Truthfully he seems to have taken quite the interest in the girl." The traitorous ninja stood and walked passed Sasuke. "He was rather annoyed that I'd given her to you and not to him." He added as an afterthought as he went to leave his chambers. "Now, you have work to do, Sasuke-kun. Go on."_

_The boy was so annoyed with the fact that Kabuto was thinking of his property in such a way, Sasuke didn't get a chance to find out how to control the cuffs. With a grunt of annoyance he turned and followed the path Orochimaru has just taken to leave the rooms._

With a deep breath, he pushed off a tree limb and shot into the air again, faster than he had been traveling before. Now that he thought about it he didn't like leaving the girl alone, not while Kabuto was prowling about. Nor did he enjoy the snake bastard calling the girl his. Little did he knew that _his _little Natsuki was in far more trouble than he would have thought. If only he had thought about her well being before he had left the underground lair. He might have opted to take the girl with him, instead of leaving her in the mouth of a snake. (Quite literally too.)

**:**

Natsuki gulped and backed away until her back hit the stone walling. "He wants to see me?" She felt her body shiver in displeasure, there was no Sasuke there this time to deny the order. Kabuto smiled in his sickly sweet way and nodded as he gestured for the girl to begin walking before him.

With her head bowed Natsuki started on her way to the chambers of her leader. If anyone were to look they'd realize she look as if she was being led down death row. In truth, the girl would take a death row walk to this particular one any day.

Orochimaru was waiting for her when she knocked on the door and he quickly allowed her in. "So, my little Natsuki, you haven't done what you've been told to do." He said, watching the fearful girl with sick pleasure.

Natsuki scrambled over her words, trying to find the right ones without being rude. Being rude would only land her in more trouble than she was in, and she did _not_ want that at all. "Forgive me, Orochimaru-sama. Uchiha-sama is somehow a bit different than how you said he would act." She bowed her head further trying to hide the blush that rose on her cheeks, her mind going back to his kiss earlier. Yet, both Kabuto and Orochimaru still managed to catch it, though neither did more than raise an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" The snake male found it rather amusing that the girl had stated so. He had also noticed that Sasuke had been treating the girl differently than the others he'd been given, and Orochimaru had yet to fully understand why. There were too many possibilities for the Sannin to pinpoint the main one just yet.

Maybe it was because she was untouched, perhaps the girl reminded the vengeful male of someone from his past, or it could be he just pitied her unlike the others. Whatever, it was the older ninja was just dying to find out. Orochimaru was enjoying trying to find out the weaknesses of his _student._

"Yes?" She asked still looking towards the floor, her face contorted in confusion. She didn't like the interest the leader had taken in her, nor the way he seemed so entertained by the little mission she'd been given. "I'm trying the best I can, Orochimaru-sama."

She didn't even have a chance to inhale before the male was in front of her. His cold hand gripping her chin, holding her face up to look at him. Her eyes still looked towards the floor like a good slave, her body shaking uncontrollably. "Maybe, you should try harder. Hmm, Natsuki." It wasn't a question, and it was more than a demand. He rather enjoyed the girls smaller frame trembling under his hand. If he didn't have such a delicious plan already set out, involving said girl, he would gladly take her right then. Leaning down his long tongue darted out and licked up her cheek. "What do you say? Will you try harder?" His voice whispered beside her ear, sending another set of pitiful shivers throughout her body.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama." She finally managed, though her voice was broken and low. The male seemed to freeze in place, his mind thinking on her words.

"Not a good enough answer." With a flick of his wrist her head snapped to the side as if she'd be slapped. Turning his back to her, he no longer could keep the sadistic smirk off his face. "Kabuto, you may have her for a bit. Though she must still be untouched for Sasuke-kun. Then put her in the _room_ for a while, she seems to have forgotten her place."

"Nnn…no." Natsuki cried, the shaking of her limbs now visible to the two males. Kabuto merely smiled and reached out for the girls arm. With a tug he began dragging the distraught girl from the room.

Orochimaru sent her a tiny wave when her panicked eyes shot up to his face. "Have fun, my little Natsuki."

**:**

Natsuki never prayed for anything, not since her calls had been unanswered when she was brought to this hellish place years ago. Since then, she never believed in a higher power, never asked for his guidance, never thought he'd save her. Yet, she found herself sitting on a cold table, her knuckles white from clutching the edges, and her mind was _praying. _Though she did not pray to some unimaginable being, no deity was the main focus of her calls. She prayed to one person, the one person she wished was there to save her just this once. Tanaka Natsuki was praying to and for Uchiha Sasuke to rescue her. Though as they had been before, her pleads were only left to stagger and stale in the cold medical room she sat in.

"Now, now, there is no reason to be that scared." Kabuto said in his normal tone of voice, his dry hands caressing down her arm. He felt her begin to tremble again and he nearly groaned at the pleasure it caused him. "Though I have to admit, your fear seems to be the finest ever."

Natsuki wanted to pull away, wanted to run away from the mans fingers. Never had she thought she'd miss the confusing touch of the misguided youth. Though she sat still, well as still as her quavering body would allow. Sucking in a shaky breath, it took every bit of her will power to keep herself firmly in place.

After a few minutes of simply running his hands up and down her arms, Kabuto took a step away and turned to his instruments table. "Now, take off your clothes and lets begin." He smirked, as he reached down and pulled up a rather large needle. "Hmm, you don't need numbing agent do you, you're such a tough girl. I'm sure you can handle the pain." He nearly laughed at the pathetic look he knew to be on the girls face as he set down the needle. Instead he picked up a sharp scalpel, an excited gleam in his eye as he turned back to face her.

Natsuki had stripped as she was told and stood with her clothing held in front of her. It was her vain attempt to save some dignity, though most of it had long since disappeared. With a small gesture of his hands he instructed her to lay on her stomach on the operating table. She did as told, hissing between her teeth when her naked flesh touched the cold metal.

As soon as she was on her stomach Kabuto restrained her, chirping about precautionary measures. Then without any hesitation, he sliced into her back and began his inhuman surgery. "Nothing like fresh samples from my favorite specimen." He nearly purred, his fingers running down the fresh - bleeding- cut on her back.

The mad medic only dissected her for an hour, though it seemed like a full lifetime to the girl. After he was finished she was healed, to the minimum only enough so she couldn't bleed out and die, and bandage. Kabuto helped her too her feet, though her legs gave way as soon as she tried to hold her own weight up on them. "Now, Natsuki, is something wrong?" He asked, his voice laced with false concern, as if he didn't just slice her open and sew her shut.

The girl didn't answer, or more like she couldn't. Her throat was sore and dry, not from screaming, she had learned early on the screaming did her no good. If anything it only excited the medic more and he would become more viscous than ever. Her throat hurt because of the physical strain of trying _not_ to scream. Tears pricked her eyes, howls of pain itched at her throat as she was led away from the 'doctors' private laboratory. She wished she could protest, wanted desperately to run from the madman holding her. But her legs, her own body, denied her that luxury. They would not be assisting her in her flight today. She knew where he was taking her, the second order from Orochimaru still rung freshly in her ears, and she didn't want to go.

As they neared the door, she managed to at least pull her body in the opposite direction, in hopes of mercy. Though she knew she would not get none from the cruel man hauling her off. She did not want to go in there, anywhere but there.

As if sensing the arrival of the two, the occupant of the room chuckled in a gleeful way. "Pretty, pretty Tanaka-chan." It sang as the door opened, letting light filtered into the normally darkened room. "Has such pretty screams." Her eyes widened as it landed on the mutated, once handsome, young man.

Natsuki yelped as she was carelessly tossed into the room and the metal door slammed behind her, multiple locks could be heard latching into place. Even with the pain from the many new wounds on her body and the stiffness from laying on the cold table for an hour, she managed to scramble to the far corner of the room. Huddling in it, pulling her legs to her chest, Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut. When she heard the scrapping of chains against the stone flooring, she tried in vain to make herself even smaller in the corner.

"Tsk, tsk. Did Tanaka-chan do bad again." The voice said, as it paced back and forth across the room, the linked chain following in it's footsteps. "I can smell your sweet delicious blood, little one." His inhuman golden eyes pierced through the darkness, intently set on the girls figure. "Is my cute little Tanaka-chan scared of her big bad Akira-niisama?" It chuckled again, the dark sound sending waves of nausea through her body.

"You're not…" Her voice was that of a weak, broken little girl, and deep down maybe that's all Natsuki really was. "You're not Akira-nisama." She mumbled, only to scream as the chains rattled and the creature ran towards her. His snarling face only inches away from her own. The chain around his ankles were taunt and straining against the pull. His fingers could just touch the girls toes, even with his face so close he could not grab hold of the terrified girl. She knew how to stay just out of reach, much to the boys dismay.

The beast seemed satisfied with the fearful look upon her face, because he smirked, his tongue reaching out as if to try to lick her sweet face. "Then who am I?" It said with a sick chuckle. "Akira-niisama is sad, his little Natsuki has forgotten him. Maybe he should remind her."

* * *

I appreciate the kind words of…  
_angil _**&**_eimi _**&**_SweetYuya _**&**_Izumo __Kamizuki _**&**_xEmGai _**&**_OpaquexSmiles  
_**&**_DARKMizuSasuke _**& **_Larn555 _**& **_Psuki-chan  
_**& I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well!  
**You guys rock! And it's because of you that I was able to get this chapter out.  
Even without my muse man backing me, I hope it's not too horrible.  
Hehe! Well I'm off!  
(p.s. If anyone is a bit confused with Natsuki and _Akira-niisama's_ relationship, do not fret! -  
I will dive into that in another chapter!)

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer **- I don't own any of the guys and girls from Naruto. However, Tanaka Natsuki is all mine to bend and mold!

Well..I know...I know!!  
It has been FOREVER!! So You have to forgive me for that...  
I'm not even sure if I like this chapter...  
(sigh)  
I donno...I'm trying!!  
Hopefully I'm getting back on track...  
Now I just have to write a chapter for my other stories...  
WISH ME LUCK!

* * *

"_Well, this is a disappointment." Orochimaru said with creepy golden eyes blankly staring at her. Natsuki lay before him on the stone floor, her body twitching, her teeth grinding in agony. "She tried to kill the guard." He said with a smirk, as he turned to Kabuto who watched with little amusement. "Are those restraints finished yet?" The snake man asked and received a swift nod from the crazed medic. Turning, leaving the dying girl on the ground, Orochimaru waved at the two dismissing them. "Then have them put on, before she gets any ridiculous freedom ideas in her head."_

"_Mmm, with pleasure Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto nearly purred as he quickly swooped the girl up, careful not to let her skin touch his own._

_**Chapter Six**_

"_Ne, ne Papa, when are your guests coming? You said there'd be someone for me to play with!" Natsuki pouted as she stood with her hand on her tiny hip. Her tiny child body dressed in her best for her fathers visitors. Before she could whine more or her father could answer her she heard a tiny laugh from behind them. Twirling around her eyes lit up and a smile stretched across her face. "Akira-niisama!" She squealed before rushing over and tackling him to the ground._

_The older boy laughed as he caught her, keeping her from the possible harmful fall towards the grassy floor. "Hello to you to Suki-chan." He smiled down at her fondly. Akira watched as his father walked over and greeted Natsuki's. Finally he sat up, situating the younger girl between his legs. "Father says he's come to talk about a proposition with your family." Natsuki only smiled in her childish way, not really knowing or caring about business matters. "Does that mean you can play with me until he is finished?" She stood and quickly took his hand in an attempt to pull him to stand. "Papa said someone was coming to play with me, is that you Akira-niisama?" _

_Akira nodded as he stood, with little help from Natsuki. "Yes, I suppose I can play with you for a while." He gently squeezed her hand as the two started off towards the small garden surrounding the backyard._

"_Is your Papa talking about something really important with my Papa?" The tiny girl asked with a cute tilt of her head. _

"_Hmm." Akira thought gently tapping his chin. "I'd say it is one of the most important things a father can talk about."_

_This caused Natsuki's feet to stop and her interested to be piqued. "Really?" She asked in disbelief, the boy only nodded his answer. "What is it?" She whispered, leaning closer to him as if it was a very delicate secret._

_Akira leaned down and his smile grew. "You…" He started, his finger rising to gently tap her nose. "…Don't have to worry about such things. So don't worry Suki-chan."_

_Pouting childishly, Natsuki let the topic drop before dashing off. "Catch me Akira-niisama~!" She hollered back, giving an excited squeal as the older boy began to chase after her._

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

_An hour later, Natsuki was pouting again as she crossed her little arms over her chest. "That's not fair you were using the ninja skills that you learned at school."_

_Akira playfully ruffled her hair. "I was not. You were just easy to catch. My legs are longer than yours, you know." _

_She stuck her tongue out at him, a woman turning the corner just in time to catch her naughty act. "Natsuki! Don't do such unladylike acts!" The woman chided lightly as she came up beside the girl. "And look what you've gone and done. Your dress is filthy. You were playing in the forest again weren't you?" _

_The young girl slowly slid behind Akira and peeked out from behind him. "We were playing tag. I thought it would be okay if Akira-niisama was with me. I didn't mean to get dirty." _

_The maid was about to continue scolding her when Akira quickly jumped to her defense. "It's alright. I'll explain things to Tanaka-sama. I'm sure he will understand." The maid seemed to relax slightly, and the boy glanced down at the still hiding Natsuki. "Plus Suki-chan looks cuter when she's being herself." The little girl blushed, but still buried her face into the boys side._

"_Ah, Akira, this is where you two are." The boys father rounded the corner, accompanied by Natsuki's. "We will be spending the night here." His eyes quickly turned to the girl still huddled behind his son. "Ah, I see that dress faired just as well as the others." He chuckled at the hopeless sigh that left the girls father._

"_I want to sleep with Akira-niisama!" Natsuki proclaimed loudly without a hint of embarrassment. Akira's cheeks however tinted a light red before he coughed to cover it up. _

_Her father frowned lightly and shook his head. "Now, Natsuki, you are much too old to be doing such things." His hands quickly found each other behind his back. "Now go on and take your bath and get ready for bed." The man saw his daughter ready to throw a tiny tantrum and he quickly squashed it with a stern look. The young girl's face scrunched up as she turned and darted towards her room, the maid quickly following after her._

_Akira watched her scurry off with a small smile on his face. The Tanaka father gave the boy a gentle pat on the shoulder. "I will expect much from you in the future, Akira." The boy looked up at him with respect and pride in his eyes. "You will treat my daughter well."_

_Akira gave a small bow and nodded. "Of course Tanaka-sama. It will be an honor to enter the Tanaka family and to marry Su…I mean Natsuki." The man seemed to accept this answer, because with another firm pat on the shoulder the two older men continued their walk down the hallway. Leaving Akira to stand alone and take in the information he'd just been provided._

_Natsuki's father sighed heavily as he turned to his old friend. "I will have to start Akira's training soon." The boys father nodded in understanding. "It will take a few years before he will be able to control Natsuki's gift. Sadly she doesn't possess the ability to contain it on her own." With another turn the two entered the Tanaka's study and took a seat. "Though it should be okay, while Natsuki is within my range I will be able to keep it in check until Akira learns."_

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

"Does cute little Suki-chan remember now?" The creature hissed, its clawed fingers gently petting the floor by her feet. "How cold." It said as she tried in vain to pull herself further from him. "To be so distance with your fiancé. How very cold, pretty-pretty Tanaka-chan."

Natsuki's body trembled from both fear and sadness. Her head buried into her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs. "I'm sor…sorry." She managed to whisper out, she couldn't look at the thing. She wouldn't allow herself to believe that this was once the kind and caring boy she'd known.

"Sorry?" The voice almost laughed, though anger slowly seeped through its veins. "YOU'RE SORRY?!" It roared, again straining against the chains that held it. "She's sorry, sorry, sorry…sorry." It muttered to itself, the chains scratching against the ground as it began to pace back and forth.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

_A loud noise had Natsuki jolting up in her bed, her tiny hands coming up to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Suddenly a shrill cry sounded through the air, causing the young girl to freeze in fright. Silence followed it only for a moment before yelling and the sounds of metal hitting metal could be heard in the distance. Within seconds of the noise starting her bedroom door flew open. Natsuki went to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth. _

"_Shh, Suki. It's me." Akira whispered from behind her causing her to relax. Tiny tears pricked at her eyes as she tried to glance back at him. "We have to get out of here, someone has attacked." The boy felt her body tremble slightly in his hold. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." She nodded as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth then gently helping her off the bed he grasped her smaller hand within his. _

"_Akira-nii…" _

_Akira shook his head and quickly held his finger to her lips. She nodded, taking the hint to be quiet. He peeked out of the window before quickly opening it and lifting her out of it. Once outside, he took her hand again and began running towards the forest. He had to get her out of there and he had to get her to the safety that her home no longer provided. _

_Once they reached the forest border, Akira didn't hesitate to continue to run. He would protect Natsuki no matter what. He heard the tiny hiccup come from behind him and glanced back at Natsuki. _

_Tears were flowing down the girls face as her lip trembled. His eyes softened as he slowed to a stop and turned to her. "Shhh, it's alright Suki-chan." He said quietly, pulling her into a tight hug. He quickly realized that, like him, she had just been pulled from her bed. Her light night gown was doing nothing for the chill of the night and her bare feet were probably sore from running on the harsh forest floor. "Okay…" He mumbled, quickly glancing around them and taking in his surroundings. "Okay, we're going to be fine." He kissed the top of her head before prying her tiny arms off of him. Turning he crouched down and motioned for her to climb on his back. "Come on." He sent her a gentle smile and she quickly clambered her way onto his back. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, her face buried between her shoulder blades. "Okay. Here we go." With a tiny bump to push her further up his back, he took off further into the forest, unaware of the golden eyes following them._

_It seemed like hours that he was running. Yet he was sure that the forest was never this dense. He swore he should have hit the main town by now. Natsuki was shivering on his back, both from the cold and the fear of the situation. _

"_Akira-niisama…" She whispered, her arms tightening around his neck. "Some…someone is watching us." _

_Skidding to a halt, Akira looked back at the younger girl. "Are you sure?" He asked, not being able to sense anything or anyone trailing them. _

_The younger girl nodded her head, refusing to open her eyes and look around them. Just as soon as the two heard the hissing chuckle coming from all around them, Akira gasped in pain. Natsuki quickly opened her eyes and looked at the boy just as he fell to his knees. In haste Natsuki released the boy and scrambled away from him. Akira grunted and gasped as he turned and reached for Natsuki but the girl just continued to back away from him. Natsuki's eyes widened at the pained looked on the older boys face, she knew that look. "No…no…" She whispered, tears beginning to flow again and her tiny hands shaking. "Papa said it wouldn't happen again!"_

_The boy had a confused look on his face, but it was quickly wiped away when he finally _felt_ the person Natsuki was speaking of. Struggling to his feet, the boy put himself between the girl and the new intruder. Akira's nails dug into the palm of his own hand as he tried to regain his breath. It was odd, he felt as if his life was being drained, as if his Chakra was being sucked out of his body by something…or someone. "What do… you want?" He asked out in a grunt. _

_The golden eyes watched in amusement. "Oh aren't you a strong one." The man chuckled, as he took another step towards them coming out into the light. "Too bad you weren't trained better. Then you might have realized you've been running in circles thanks to my Genjutsu." _

_Akira grimaced as he once again fell to his knees. "What did you...do to me?!" He growled out, still crouched before Natsuki._

"_Me?" The man said with a smirk. "I believe you should be asking the little Tanaka heir over there." Akira didn't chance glancing back at Natsuki, he couldn't take his eyes off of this enemy. "You know if you don't give her to me, you're probably going to die. Then I'll take her anyway."_

_Akira growled at the man. "I won't let you touch Natsuki!"_

_The attackers smirk grew as a long tongue slipped out and licked his lips. "Is that so?" Within a blink of her eye, the man before them disappeared and reappeared beside Akira. A quick blow to the stomach had the young boy hacking and choking on air. "Hmm, I think I will take her anyway."_

_Natsuki cried out and rushed towards the fallen boy. Akira tried to tell her to stay back or to run but it was no use. "Don't hurt Akira-niisama!" She yelled at the evil man, but he only chuckled._

"_Now I wouldn't touch him if I were you, little one." The man said, as he grabbed the back of her night gown, holding her in place. "Wouldn't want him to die like the others did, now would you?" He hissed into her ear. _

_Then with tears flowing down her cheek and her blurry vision staring at the fallen, slowly dying Akira, Natsuki shook her head. "I don't want Akira-niisama to die!" She said pitifully, right after the words left her lips she felt a pin prick to her neck and suddenly something was tugging at her consciousness. _

_Right before she blacked out she heard the hissing mans reply. "Well, then we'll just have to take him with us."_

"You should have let me die, cute little Suki-chan." The creature muttered as it curled up in the corner on the cold floor.

"I'm sorry Akira-niisama…" Natsuki still refused to look up, her body still trembling but her mind was slowly shutting down. Trying to block out the past and her current situation her mind tried to black out, to hide itself and its owner from the pain.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke was displeased. Hell, he was beyond displeased, the boy was pissed off. He had finally arrived back at the compound after three days of completing Orochimaru's meaningless errand and his whore wasn't where she was suppose to be. He had dropped off the secret scroll and made his way to his chambers, expecting to find Natsuki within it. Yet, he opened the door only to find it empty. He had an awful feeling that something was wrong, and he didn't like it. He didn't like the twisting of his stomach or the weight on his heart at the thought of Natsuki being in trouble. These were emotions and feelings he had thrown away, warmth he had willed himself to loose, in order to achieve his goal. Even as he told himself over and over not to bother looking for her, and to just forget the girl, Sasuke still ended up stalking down the corridors towards Kabuto's sick laboratory.

'I swear if I even _sense_ her presence there, I'll murder him.' With a glare already set in his eyes Sasuke threw the door open. His eyes quickly found the sick medic and he didn't bother to wait for greetings. "Where is she?"

* * *

I wanted to thank the following...for sticking around (I hope you all did!!)...  
& for reading and reviewing my story!!!  
_Otaku4lyphe _**&**_ SweetYuya _**& **_OpaquexSmiles _**& **_eimi_** & **_Foxx28 _**& **_rosesRred16__  
_**&**_ Wolfy1313 _**& **_emptyperson _**& **_angil _**& **_AnImEfReAk4994 _**& **_Psuki-chan _**& **_stephvamp25_ **& **_Elemental-Angel-Fox_  
**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well!  
I know it took me a while to get this out...and it's not very good but I'm hoping to get back into the flow of things soon!!  
**

**PS. I wanted to thank My Minion *SweetYuya* for constantly reminding me to write chapters [for all my stories]  
MWHAHAHA Soon, my minion, we will TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!  
**

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer **- I don't own any of the guys and girls from Naruto, nor do I own Naruto or make money from this... . However, the OC is mine to mess with!

Well...(waves)  
I had most of this written since yesterday, just needed the last bit added.  
Hope you all enjoy!  
REALLY! I DO!!  
-nodnod-  
I'm hoping my writers block is COMPLETELY gone...  
Which would KICK ASS!

* * *

_Natsuki sobbed as she tried, in vain, to pull the shackles off of her. Pain seared her skin and sizzled through her veins all over her body. 'It's all because of these… these things those bastards put on me.' She thought in sorrow, she knew what this meant. She knew where this left her._

_With one last tug at the thin metal she slid down the wall to the floor, stubborn tears slipped passed her defense and rolled down her cheek. She was caged, shackled like a wounded bear when she was no more than a cub. _

_**Chapter Seven  
**_Her nails dug into the side of her head, her palms held over her ears and tears rolled down her cheeks. The only light within the room was a small dying candle on the far wall, the glowing of her shackles and the eerie glow of her former friends eyes. The beast before her roared again, it's annoyance was growing, it wanted her and it wanted her _now_. Pain shot through her body as her power tried to release itself, tried to protect her from whatever was frightening her. Yet the pain was nothing to the intensifying pain that grew in her head and chest. She wanted out of this dark hole in the wall, away from this creature that tormented her for her past mistakes.

'Sasuke…Sasuke!' Even if her earlier called went unheard, her previous cries disregarded, she still screamed his name within her mind. Still wished he'd save her, she didn't have the strength nor the heart to let the small amount of hope he provided go. In this dark dangerous world filled with death and despair, Sasuke was her only light, the only one that had the power to save her.

The beast strained against the chains that bound it to the wall, his sharp nails scratching and scraping the stone flooring. Roars and threatening growls were sent at the huddled female in on the other side of the room. _'She's mine, mine!'_ A voice repeated in his mind as he felt the collar around his neck dig into his skin. Then he heard it, music to his ears, up to par only to her cries of sorrow. Suddenly he went silent and still.

Natsuki hesitated when she heard the abrupt change in the others actions. Slowly she lifted blurry, tear filled, eyes and puffy cheeks hoping beyond hope that someone had come to free her of her hell. Yet she was only brought confusion as she stared at the monster.

A set of lightly blazing yellow eyes blinked at her twice before his head snapped back, eyeing the bolt that held him just out of range of her. Natsuki felt all of the air being sucked from her lungs. And no matter how hard she tried to refill them she ended up gasping. Her once trembling body was now frozen in fear as her wide eyes caught onto the same thing his did. A small crack along the wall, where the bolt was anchored into the stone, had a sick smirk working its way onto Akira's misshapen face.

His head slowly turned back to the terrified girl, and he could feel the shiver of pleasure that ran up his spine. His large arm twisted around the chain, clawed hand getting a firm grip on the thick links, and he pulled. Natsuki tried to push herself further into the corner as she saw the bolt shake and small pebbles fall from its holding within the wall. Licking his lips he gave another hearty tug and he could feel the bolt almost pull free from the wall. "Almost Natsuki almost, just wait right there." He purred as he pulled one last time, putting his full body into it. He stumbled a bit but within his hand lay the now slack length of chain. Natsuki watched in horror as the bolt slowly slide from the wall and made a loud clank against the floor. A scream left her throat as the creature loomed over her. A clawed hand reached down and gently caressed her cheek. The seemingly comforting gesture left her in a frantic panic, the words that followed it only increased the sensation. "Pretty, pretty Tanaka-chan."

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke threw the grinning man up against the wall, his eyes bleeding to red as he growled. "Where. Is. She." He hissed out, and Kabuto's grin only widened.

"Now why would I know where little Natsuki would be?" He asked, as he calmly fixed his glasses. As if a pissed off Uchiha did not have him by the neck pinned to the wall.

Sasuke's growl nearly shook the room as his knuckles turned white from his grip tightening on the medics neck. His menacing aura would have suffocated any sane being but thankfully, for Kabuto's own sake, the white haired male was far from sane. "Where is sh…" Before he could finish Sasuke felt an intense flow of power from somewhere deep within the hideout. His hold on Kabuto slackened slightly and his eyes began narrowed in suspicion.

Kabuto made a slight _hmming_ sound that brought Sasuke's eyes back to him. "Well, now that can't be good." He said in a amused tone before his eyes flickered from the door to the boy holing him hostage. "I wonder if Natsuki will be able to win against that creature." He smirked down at the boy. Oddly enough it seemed as if he were now speaking of a different topic, like he wanted to distract Sasuke from his previous statement. "I mean she can't use any of her power…pity really."

Sasuke barely heard the mans last words as he dropped him and stalked out of the room. His feet leading him towards the power he felt, each step the immense pressure getting stronger. Slowly his steps quickened, only equal to that of his heart pounding within his chest. Just as it felt as if the pumping organ would overheat, combust within him or shatter his ribs, he heard the horrible scream from down the hall.

For the first time since his clans death panic gripped the Uchiha's mind. His body flew on autopilot and brought him to the door in which the scream came from. With little hesitation he threw the door open, pulling it from one of its hinges.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

The beast hissed as light filtered in through the now open door. His eyes landing on a dark figure, but only for a moment before it disappeared. Suddenly red eyes were glaring into his own. Followed by a sickening crack as a fist came in contact with the side of his head, sending him flying to the wall and off of his prey.

Natsuki took in a deep breath, her dilated eyes wide and blinking uncontrollably. Her body was sprawled out on the dirty floor, her clothes torn and speckled in blood, spots of that same blood and dirt clung to her normally pale blond hair. Pain ripped through her body, but she managed to turn to her side and curl her legs to her body. Her bleeding fingers, nails torn from her foolish attempt to fend off her attacker, tenderly covered her rabidly bruising neck. The air entering her previously closed off lungs stung but that didn't stop her from letting out a raspy scream when she heard Akira roar and scramble to his feet.

Her eyes squeezed shut, her body huddled further into itself as she shook in fright. Just as she thought she was going to feel his claws rip into her another time, two arms hooked under her and pulled her off the ground. Blackness began to ebb away her sight as she turned to the person holding her. Briefly a face was conjured in her terror stricken mind, onyx eyes stared down at her in his normal distain. "Uc…hiha…sama…" She managed before her head fell onto the broad shoulder, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Widen eyes turned down towards her, disbelief whirling within their depths. Yet the movement of the beast that had once been on top of the girl brought the rescuers attention back to the present. "Give her back. She's mine!" It growled, standing onto wobbly feet and stumbling towards the one who took away his prize. His eerie eyes looked up and locked onto the other, causing his body to freeze and his breath to stop. The beasts eyes seemed to soften as it traveled down to the broke and bruised girl within the others arms. 'Suki…'

In that moment of hesitation, the savior held the girl tightly to his body and delivered a final kick to the creatures head. As the big body went slack against the wall where it landed, the defender turned to continue its way. A sudden explosion had him pulling the girl even closer to him as he hurried down the hallways.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke felt bile run up his throat as he looked within the room. Body parts littered the surrounding walls, blood dripped from the ceiling, and Orochimaru stood within the center of it. The snake male smirked and tilted his head innocently, as if he wasn't holding the head of a decapitated woman in his grasp. "Yes, what can I do for you, Sasuke-kun?"

The boy quickly tore his eyes away from the disfigured head, dread welding up within his being at the thought of _who _this _mess _had once been. His hands curled into fist and he opened his mouth to demand to know where Natsuki was, he refused to think that this was her blood, her remains. When a sudden explosion had him stumbling slightly and glancing around the underground lair.

The head in his hand fell to the ground with a nauseating splat, which Orochimaru chose to ignore. "Seems we have company Sasuke-kun. Lets go." The blood soaked Sannin walked passed the boy and turned down the hallway. With one last look into the room, Sasuke pushed down and hid away all the emotions that bubbled within him and followed his teacher.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Another loud explosion had the walls crumbling behind him. "Damn!" The mystery man growled, as he took a swift turn to the right. He needed to find the others, a muffled moan of pain had him looking to the girl within his arms. Suddenly his speed picked up, his face determined, he had to get her help or else she wouldn't make it. Just as he turned another corner a familiar silhouette came into sight. His lips tilted up as he rushed to the other, "Sakura-chan!" He said in a hushed yell as he came up beside her.

The pink haired girl turned, ready to knock her teammate on the head for being so loud when she stopped mid swing. "What is _that_?" She asked as she eyed Natsuki.

"You gotta help her, I found her being attacked by this monster thing!" The boy said with a look of sorrow on his face. 'She looks around our age.' He thought in sadness.

Sakura only sighed and put her hand on her hip. "We aren't here to rescue Orochimaru's subordinate, Naruto." She hissed to the blonde haired boy before her. When Naruto only looked down at the beaten girl in his arms, Sakura couldn't help but let her eyes soften. 'That's what makes you a moron.' She thought as she lifted her hands and allowed the green Chakra to do its work. "Only so she doesn't bleed out! We have to find Sasuke-kun."

Natsuki felt a cooling, yet burning, sensation run through her veins. It stung but at the same time soothed all her aches and pains. After a second of the odd feeling beginning, it disappeared, and she could hear the faint voices of people she didn't know. In the back of her mind she knew she should force herself awake, and fight against whomever had a hold of her. Not because they attacked her _home_, not for Orochimaru's sake, but so she could get back to Sasuke. Yet her body wouldn't listen to her, and instead it continued to balance her on the thin line of consciousness. Soon more voices were added to the new ones, she couldn't put the sentences together, but they were here for something.

Yamato glanced over at Naruto with a raise of his eyebrow. Naruto held tightly to Natsuki, holding her head securely against his chest. After a moment Yamato finally spoke, in a dull quite tone. "You should leave her within the tunnels. Saving her is not our mission." He said, only to receive a look of disbelief from his students. "We can come back for her after we defeat _them_."

The teacher sped up and Naruto understood his words. Looking once more to the growing light at the end of the hallway to the girl he held protectively in his grasp. 'Bringing her before Orochimaru would be a bad idea.' He thought and as they neared the exit he slowed to a stop and carefully sat her on the ground. "I'll come back for you." He whispered before taking off into the light. As he stepped into the light, the sun blinded him but he could feel the others around him. And soon his blocked vision returned and his eyes landed on the dark haired boy that stood at the top of the crater. "Sasuke."

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

"_I'll come back for you." _The sentence filtered through her soggy mind and Natsuki held onto it like a life line. It wasn't Sasuke, it was someone else, but they said they wouldn't leave her. It felt like hours and her heart began to panic. Another loud explosion had her fighting against unconsciousness. She didn't want to be left here, alone. Slowly her eyelids fluttered open and the light from outside stung her blood shot eyes. It occurred to her that the base was more than likely attacked and everyone of importance had fled. A ache settled within her at the thought, Sasuke had dubbed her unimportant to bring with him. Holding back the tears, that she wasn't sure she even had to shed, she slumped against the wall. Maybe it would be better to just die within this hell, to allow the dirt from above to her crush her and bury her. Then she heard it, a sound that had her pushing all thoughts of allowing herself to disappear away.

"Naruto, you're here too."

'Sasuke.' A small voice said within Natsuki's mind, she could hear him. His voice dulled in and out as her head turned towards the blinding light. Then a shrieking sound scorched her ears. She knew that sound, she heard it plenty of times when Sasuke was training.

Struggling to her feet, she used the wall as her support and guide. She was getting closer, and closer, she could hear the sounds of fighting. Words she couldn't, at the moment, understand in her foggy mind. It seemed like a lifetime before she felt the wall end and the sun beating down on her face.

"You…" Naruto turned to the girl and rushed towards her. He didn't know if Sasuke would hurt her, but he wouldn't take the chance.

Sasuke felt his eyes widen as he saw Natsuki's broken body stumble through the archway. He quickly school his features, his hand tightening on the sword he held. He watched as Naruto reached out for Natsuki, his body itching to stop the blonde idiot from touching what was his.

Natsuki cringed as the stranger approached her, his hand a mere inches from her arm when she felt it. The sudden assault of power, of horrid energy that had her sobering to the searing pain in her body. She could almost see it, the red Chakra leaking from his body. Her eyes tore away from the boy and focused on the rings around her wrist as they burned brighter than she had ever seen. Then suddenly a sound echoed through the small crater, it sounded as if someone had snapped a twig in half.

Slowly one of her shackles snapped in half and fell to the ground. Her gazed turned to Sasuke fear etched on her face, as he stared down at her in well hidden shock. Panic formed a lump within her throat as the odd boy with the horrible power went to lay his hand on her arm. As if in slow motion Natsuki's face turned paler and complete horror was shown in her eyes.

Sasuke's eyes burned red as he ran towards the two, his speed seemed to fail him. He wouldn't get there in time. "DON'T…!" He screamed, and Natsuki's body tensed. Just out of reach Sasuke watched as Naruto's warm hand found it's way to the skin on her shoulder. A shrill scream of pure agony was pulled from Natsuki's lungs as liquid fire engulfed her.

* * *

I wanted to thank the following...for reading and reviewing my story!!!  
_SweetYuya _**& **_eimi_** & **_stephvamp25 _**& **_KrazieGlue_

I wonder if any of you expected that!!!  
(giggles)  
I hope Sasuke isn't too _ehhh_ in this chapter~  
(shurgs) Nothing I can do about it now hhaha  
Well, till next time! (waves)

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer **- I do not own Naruto or make money from this... However, the OC is mine to mess with!

Erm...  
You'll have to forgive the lateness...  
Not only have I had no inspiration lately...  
But when I finally did get some of my stories written...  
My computer tried to have triples...  
And we all know _that's_ impossible...  
[computers can only have twins - DUH]  
SO! It crashed and I had to save it from a horrible death...  
Anyways - hope you like~

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

_Natsuki came rushing through the dirt covered roads. Her tiny feet pounding against the hard surface and a smile stretched across her face. She would stop and turn back to make sure her father wasn't far behind. It would do her no good to get lost and upset him. With a slight bounce she waved the man towards her. "Hurry up, Papa!" She chimed happily before rushing off again. Her father only smiled and shook his head, keeping his lazy pace trailing after her. _

_The young girl knew he'd not rush as she was, her father never rushed anything. He was always slow and steady, calm and serene. While the world moved around him, fast and thrilling, he was happy just watching his daughter grow and allowing himself to enjoy the time he had with his family. Though he knew that his offspring's hyper and upbeat attitude was a spitting image of his own youth._

_The young girl flew around the corner and came crashing into something hard. With a muffled ouch she tumbled forward with the thing she had collided with. _

"_Are you okay?" A slightly pained voice muttered from below her._

_Natsuki stiffened before she quickly scrambled off of the other. Bashfully she looked up, her eyes connecting with her victims own. She could have sworn she saw red but after a quick blink of disbelief she was relieved to see the boys eyes were an alluring onyx. _

"_Are you okay?" He asked again as he stood and helped her up, a soft brotherly smile on his face. _

"_Y…yes!" Natsuki squealed as she saw her father round the corner. She didn't want her father to know she'd ran into someone, so before the boy could say anymore the younger girl stuttered a quick 'I'm sorry' before dashing off to her fathers side._

_The father gave a raised eyebrow when his daughter came to his side and tried to hide within his haori. He slowly glanced around but saw nothing that would cause the girls sudden nervousness. Gently patting her head he smiled down at her. "Stay close Natsuki, we are in the Uchiha complex. You must be very respectful." He felt the young girl nod her head, her small hand sliding into his larger one. The Uchiha's were a strict, well knitted group, a war between them and the Tanaka's would only end in numerous deaths._

_Natsuki glanced back but didn't see any trace of the boy she had literally plowed down. Sighing in relief she turned to walk with her father, she didn't want to get on the bad side of the Uchiha clan. Even her immature, and naïve, mind knew they were a group to be honored and admired, but above all feared. _

_It was only a few minutes before she could hear grunts and groans in the distance. An excited smile returning to her face as she gently pulled her father onto the porch of the house before them. After a knock a woman, about her fathers age, led them through the house and towards the backyard. _

_A look of awe overcame Natsuki's tiny face as she watched the two in the yard sparring. The older of the two didn't even seem to break a sweat, while the younger was panting and covered in dirt. She held back the squeal of delight when the older man announced that training was over. Only to run to Akira's side as the boy plopped down to the ground, exhausted. As she tended to the tired boy, his father walked to hers and gave a nod in greeting._

"_You are training him as hard as ever, Isao." Her father said, as he stepped aside allowing the other man to pass, only to follow him into the house._

"_He has to be strong." Isao sent the other male a knowing glance before taking a seat at the table in the middle of the room. "You should know better than any one, Fuyuki." He watched as his old friend sat across from him before continuing. "Akira is not my birth son, and because of that the Uchiha elders will not recognize him as one of us." Letting out a troubled sigh Isao leaned back on his hands and relaxed. "He has to be twice as strong, twice as fast and ten times as intelligent to be able to be accepted."_

_Fuyuki smiled a slightly sad smile, never understanding the Uchiha clans rules. His clan, the Tanaka, were less than strict concerning their offspring. "I'm sure Akira will make you proud. He is a good boy." The two fathers turned their attention to their children outside the opened back door. Watching as Natsuki prattled on and on about anything her tiny mind could think up, and Akira nodded, trying to pay attention even as his droopy eyes begged to be able to close. "Isao." The heavy tone of his friends voice had Isao's attention reverting back to the other male. Though Fuyuki still had his eyes trained on the two in the yard. "My offer still stands." Slowly he turned back, his eyes showing the seriousness of his words. "I know you want him to be acknowledged as a Uchiha but the Tanaka name is just as good."_

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Pain overwhelmed her senses, her breath finally came back in slow shallow pants. She was laying in a flooded room, water soaked into her tattered clothes. A intense aura doubled the pain as it surrounded her. Once again her mind screamed for her body to move, to get up and run as far as she could, but it didn't listen. Simply breathing nearly had her crying from the pain.

"What do we have here?" Came the cracked voice that sent shivers of fear through her that far surpassed those Orochimaru inflicted. Turning her head to the side her eyes widened at the sinister orbs that stared back at her. She would have moved, would have run, if she could have but her body still would not heed her demands. Suddenly she heard footsteps walking in the ankle deep water she lay in. Her heart throbbed painfully as the red mist formed and bubbled into a monster above her.

The footsteps were steadily getting faster and she heard a splashing stop just as the huge morphed paw slammed down on her body. A silent scream erupted from her throat as she felt the ominous power being sucked into her own body against her will. Never in her life had she wished those damned shackles were on her wrist. Never before had she wanted to be in that dark, damp, underground lair but she did then. Slowly, as the beasts power poured into her, Natsuki prayed it was all a dream and she could return to her slavery under Orochimaru.

"STOP!" Naruto reached for the girl who lay only a few steps before him but pulled back as the fox within him began to speak.

"Why would I?" It barked out with laughter. "Even if I'm trapped within a vessel, this…" The fox's paw pushed down on Natsuki causing her to whimper out in pain. "Human looks quite promising."

Naruto's glare hardened as he stood straighter. He was never one to let someone suffer, even more so for something that was _his_ fault. The fox was within him and this girl, whose name he didn't even know, shouldn't have to feel pain because he couldn't control the demon. "Let her go." He growled out, his fist clenching at his side.

The creature let out another harsh laughter and one could actually picture it's head fly back in mock humor. "You don't even know who…" It stopped and hmm lightly to itself. "You don't even know _what_ she is." It said with a smug air about it and a grin that stretched clear across it's face. "Give her to me." His voice hissed and it's paw began to retract towards the huge jail behind it, bringing Natsuki's body with it.

"So this is where your hidden power materializes from." Came another voice and the fox glared at the intruder. Sasuke took a few steps forward and opened his mouth to speak again. His lip twitched and a flash of fury passed through his eyes when he saw Natsuki's helpless form. Another step forward and his hand outstretched, his palm held out in front of the beasts foamy form.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsuki felt the siring pain rushing through her small body. She had become accustom to the lesser torment that was inflicted upon her from being in Orochimaru's care. But this pain, this agony, was to a degree she didn't know could even exist. The red chakra surged through her, feeling as if it was burning her skin and muscle from her bones. Her tears evaporating before they even had a chance to gather in her eyes. She could hear voices in a low mummer over the screaming in her head. She wanted to yell for help, beg someone to make the torture her body was being put through stop. The mass holding her down seemed to double in weight, her ribs felt as though they were going to snap within her body. Her heart was being crushed, her lungs refusing to fill with air. Just as she felt her body was going to shut down, just as she thought she was _finally_ going to die, it all disappeared.

Her gapping mouth greedily sucked in enough air to double her lungs in size. Her body was slowing cooling down from the fire the fox chakra had imprisoned her in. And slowly tears rolled from her eyes and a loud sob left her mouth. She heard the water beside her splash lightly and felt a presence looming over her. Natsuki couldn't make out any details in the darkness that surrounded the room but she saw those red eyes swirling down at her. As more tears swelled and escaped her eyes she let a whimper slip from her lips. Her arm slowly moved along the water covered floor and towards Sasuke's feet.

Naruto's shocked eyes moved from the place the fox had just been when he heard Natsuki's whimper. His heart fell into the pit of his stomach at the sound, and fell even further when his saw the added bruises and cuts on her body. He watched for a second as she seemed so desperate to reach towards the Uchiha and his eyes softened. Lifting his leg to take a step towards her, he knew Sasuke would leave her, just as he had his home and his friends. He knew he should be there to scoop her up and tend to her wounds, both physical and mental, when his dark haired _friend_ abandoned her.

Yet his body froze as he watched Sasuke squat down, gathered the broken girl in his arms and stood again. Naruto would have stood there for hours asking himself hundreds of questions if the world around him didn't start to fizzle and fade. And soon he was back in the crater of reality. As soon as he regained his senses his head snapped to the place he felt Sasuke to be. Just a feet away from his own body the other boy was crouched down, Natsuki's limp form protectively, borderline possessively, against his chest.

Sasuke's one arm was wrapped around her, laced under her arms. Her head laying back and her arms dangling lifelessly towards the ground. The soles of her feet scrapped on the ground as he stood, keeping her upper half pressed against his warm body. Though his dark eyes never left the group that had come to _rescue _him.

Naruto's throat tightened as he observed the familiar red chakra sizzled off of her body and disappeared into the air. Slowly a bluish one replaced the red, slithering its way over Natsuki's body. "What…" Before he could even stand and voice one of the many questions he had Sasuke had disappeared from before him.

Returning to the top of the large hole in the earth Sasuke merely stared down at the group sent to _save_ him. Careful, so he wasn't noticed, his eyes shifted to Natsuki and anger began to cloud his mind. The girl in his arms was dying, he knew it, he could feel her life slipping away. The thought causing his stomach to churn uncomfortably. He snapped his attention back to Naruto and his lips twitched wanting to sneer at the boy. It was his fault, it was his 'power' that was killing _her_. He couldn't form words, worried his anger would spill passed his lips. Schooling his features he bore down at Naruto with a bored look on his face. Slowly he raised his hand above his head and electricity began to form in his palm. His arm unconsciously gripping Natsuki's body tighter as he went to deliver a devastating blow. Suddenly a white hand snapped out grabbing his wrist, putting a stop to the attack. But Sasuke's eyes never turned away from the fox holder below him. "Release me."

Orochimaru smirked as he ignored his students rude demand. "Now, now. I think that's enough." His croaky voice showing not hints of annoyance, hit eyes alit with a sick sort of amusment. Before Sasuke could turn his glare and force the snake bastard to let him finish the idiots below him another voice caught his attention.

"Yes, well." Kabuto tilted his head, the sun flashing off his glasses as he turned his eyes to Natsuki. "That's a first. Usually she dies _then_ we bring her back to life. Normally after many grueling and painful procedures."

Not being able to stop himself, Sauske's eyes widened for a moment and his face quickly looked down at the girl. The life force he'd felt slipping away was slowly coming back, like she was sucking it from the chakra he'd sent out to surround her. He had sent it out unconsciously, his instincts only hopped to calm her, shield her from the emotions and auras of the others around them. Only repeating the action he had done when they had left the hide out that time, just to a higher degree. A gasp left her as her eyes snapped open, staring up at nothing. He continued to watch her, wait for her to look at him and say something annoy like she normally did. Yet her eyes only stayed open for a moment before they began to flutter close again, her head lulled to his shoulder and a sigh slipped by her lips before she was out again. Not realizing it a sigh of relief nearly came from Sasuke and he pulled Natsuki closer to his chest. Her breath fanning out over his neck giving him an odd sort of comfort. A weight upon his heart and a heaviness in his stomach quickly vanished, the anger directed towards Naruto fading away with it.

From beside him Orochimaru only smirked. "Lets go." The Sannin muttered as he turned and disappeared from their sight, followed closely by Kabuto.

Not bothering to change the way he held Natsuki, Sasuke simply propped her up higher so her feet wouldn't touch the ground. Her one hand slowly found the end of his shirt and lightly gripped the material. Without even glancing back at his former teammates, Sasuke too vanished from before them.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Orochimaru came to a stop and simply stared at the vast earth in front of him. His lips were twisted into a sadistic smirk and his arms hung idle by his sides. Within minutes Kabuto appeared beside him and Orochimaru only began to chuckle under his breath. "It seems that girl was good for something, wasn't she." The low sinister laughter slowly died away and the snake like man turned a smirking face to his mad medic henchman. "You'll have to figure out _why_ he's different." Without waiting for a reply Orochimaru once again disappeared, leaving Kabuto smirking in the distance.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said to himself, as he slowly began to walk in the opposite direction his leader had gone. "Because if _he_ can control her, _you_ can use her when you take over his body."

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

As Sauske flew through the trees, Natsuki in his arms, he headed for the closest town under Orochimaru's control. His eyes briefly glanced at Natsuki before turning back to the area in front of him. His mind was slowly trying to digest what had happened and what was still occurring. 'Her restraints are broken.' He thought trying to get a grip on reality, not needing to see her bare wrist to remember the shackles were gone. 'When Naruto touched her, her Kekkei Genkai responded and backfired as usual.' His eyes hardened and his speed picked up. 'But it doesn't feel any different when I touch her.' His bare fingers dug into the skin on her arm. 'Why isn't she reacting to me?'

* * *

I wanted to thank the following...for reading and reviewing my story!!!  
_writingmaniac_** &**_ Elemental-Angel-Fox_** &**_ KrazieGlue _**&**_ AnImEfReAk4994_** &**_ SweetYuya_** &**_ Insania10566_** &**_ xEmGai_** &**_ Lakis__  
stephvamp25_** &**_ The Loyal Newt _**&**_ Midnight Mel _**&**_ 13Lulu's_** &**_ NarutoGirl9312_** &**_ Cherry1315_** &**_ Peachie-Trishie_** &**_ mysecretwish _

I wonder if any of you will still like this chapter ahahah~  
I hope Sasuke isn't too _ehhh_ in this chapter as well -.-  
He is a bitch and a half to write ya know!!  
Well, till next time! (waves)

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


End file.
